Of Shapeshifters and War
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Two tribes of shapeshifters must unite through an arranged marrige, as commanded by their god in order to survive an upcoming war. AU KaixRei
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: I should finish Knight's and Moonlight, but this idea has been floating in my head so I decided to start it. Sorry this is so short but it's just the prologue. Read, enjoy and review.  
  
Long ago, the world was ruled by a multitude of gods. The gods for the most part, stayed out of the lives of the mortals of the world, letting them handle most of their problems for themselves. Soon many people came to forget the gods, leading to the death of many of the immortals. You, see the only reason the goods actually existed is because of the belief of their people. When the people forget the god the god or goddess simply, ceased to exist.  
  
The remaining gods and goddesses got together, trying to find an answer to the loss of belief in them. They spent many days arguing with each other on the best answer to the problem. Some wanted to rain holy fire down on the mortals to remind them who held all the power in the universe. Others wanted to start granting the miracles mortals asked for, hoping to renew the waning belief.  
  
Finally Rahee, god of shapeshifters came up with an idea. All the gods would set up a system of lesser immortals to serve them and function as messengers between the gods and their mortal followers. Rahee changed his system slightly, setting each member of an important family from a tribe with a guardian beast. The beasts would provide advice and protection for their mortals. But Rahee had ulterior motives for providing his people with the beasts.  
  
Rumors had been floating around about a war led by a mage far to the south. The mage was slowly working his way north, destroying the non-magic people in his way. He enslaved people with magic, twisting them into monsters, draining their humanity.  
  
Rahee returned to his home, a grove in the middle of a huge forest. Next to a pond stood a huge red phoenix; dark brown eyes focused on a black panther on the other side of the pool. Sitting next to the phoenix was a whiteish- blue wolf and a large grey coyote. When Rahee arrived eight pairs of eyes focused on him, unwavering in their gaze. He nodded to all of the guardian beasts before making himself comfortable on a giant toadstool. "I bet you're all wondering why I called you here?"  
  
Nods came from all the guardians, interest showing through the various colored eyes. The god laced his fingers together, trying to find the best way to tell the beasts without having the panther jump the wolf, phoenix and coyote. He finally decided that the best way to tell them was outright. "Its time that your tribes unite." The action was immediate. The panther crouched down, muscles tensing to spring at the phoenix. The wolf and coyote moved to flank the phoenix, ready if the mighty bird needed their help. The phoenix didn't move, brown eyes focused on the panther's dark form.  
  
"That's enough!" The panther relaxed gold-green eyes focused on the god. "I knew this was the way you would act! I don't know why I even try." Rahee raked his black eyes over the four guardians, willing any of them to make a hostile move. The phoenix was first to speak, deep voice easily filling the grove. "Hiwatari is going to be pissed." The wolf grinned, knowing all to well how the phoenix's partner was going to react to the news. The coyote remained motionless, letting the two other guardians deal with the problem. Black eyes shifted to the black panther, who was sitting motionless. "Halen, how will your partner take it?" Halen snapped back to his thoughts. His voice was higher than the phoenix's, an almost shrill sound. "Kozue is going to be upset. You can't expect him to willingly give up his only heir do you?"  
  
Rahee nodded leaning forward on his toadstool, eyes serious. " I expect him to do it right away. Tell him that if it doesn't happen, a very upset deity will visit him. You are excused." Halen bowed low before disappearing in puff of black smoke. The coyote also took this as his sign and left, leaving the wolf and phoenix before the god. "Dranzer, how will Hiwatari take this?" The phoenix glanced over at the white wolf before turning his attention to the god. "He will do what he needs to, in order to make sure the tribe is taken care of. Even if it means making an alliance with a tribe he hates." The god nodded eyes on wolf. "Wolborg, I expect you and your partner to help Dranzer with this is." The wolf nodded and phoenix and wolf disappeared in a mixing cloud of white and red smoke.  
  
*****  
  
Down on the mortal plane the wind whipped across the prairie, driving between the tents, whipping the short grass, stirring up what little dust resided on the ground. Set in the middle of the encampment was a large tent significantly bigger than the rest of the tents.  
  
Miles away was a second encampment, slightly smaller than the first. The people of this tribe were in their tents, trying to avoid the biting wind. The camp was silent, for several seconds before a loud yell of rage was heard from their leader's tent. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Read, Enjoy and Review  
  
~Rei's thoughts~ *Kai's thoughts*  
  
"NO! I refuse. Never will I unite with Hiwatari. That bastard has been nothing but a boil on my ass. I will not give my only heir to that. thing." Halen patiently waited out his partner's temper knowing that it would only be a matter of seconds before the man wore himself out. "Kozue, you must. If not, Rahee will wipe your tribe off the planet. Please, for your heir."  
  
Kozue slid to the floor, running his hand through black and grey hair. He turned anguished eyes to his partner. "Fine. Bring Rei to me." Halen disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Kozue sighed, very near to tears. He had lost his beloved wife not two months ago and now he was being asked to give up his son. Halen had hit on his one weak spot. He was devoted to his son.  
  
*****  
  
Rei was in his tent reading head pillowed against the flank of his guardian. His ebony hair was bound, looking much like his guardian's tail. Golden eyes were fixed on the book in his lap, unheeding of the goings on around him. He was dragged back to reality when his 'pillow' gave a low growl, informing him of his guest. Rei looked up from the book and smiled fangs peeking out. "Halen. Let me guess. My father wishes to see me?" At the panther's nod Rei stood and set his book to one side before leaving the tent.  
  
Green eyes turned on the panther as five hundred pounds of sleek muscle wrapped in green and white fur stretched, revealing four-inch fangs. A long tail flicked against the ground, providing a counter point for the rising and falling chest. "Halen, what is so important." The tiger's voice was like the sound of silk sliding over marble with a hint of a growl in the background.  
  
Halen shook his head, trying to suppress the trembling that seemed to be running through his body. "There's nothing Driger. Kozue just wanted to see Rei." He made a move to leave, only to be pinned to the ground by the upset tiger. Driger was by far one of the biggest guardians, outweighing the panther by a good two hundred pounds. "Halen, I suggest you tell me what is going on. I know it has something to do with my partner and I have every right to know." The tiger's fangs were dangerously close to the sable fur.  
  
Halen finally gave in, more worried about his skin then giving up his secret. "Rahee has commanded that our tribes unite. Rei is to marry Hiwatari." Green eyes blazed with anger and he moved back, letting the panther up. Green smoke swirled around his feet and slowly his form faded. "Driger, where are you going?" The smoke faded, leaving only his voice. "To see Hiwatari's guardian."  
  
*****  
  
"I'm glad you find this funny Tala." Kai Hiwatari, head of the Drista Tribe, the biggest tribe of shapeshifters was seriously considering exiling his friend from the tribe. The redhead was sprawled on the floor of Kai's tent, finding great humor in his friend's predicament. Kai stood up and moved to the tent door. He pinned the door back; sunlight flooded the tent, lighting the dark corners. "Tala, start getting everyone packed. We leave tomorrow." Tala got to his feet, brushing off his tan pants. "And where are you going?" Kai turned his skin starting to redden. "Out." Within seconds a full-grown blood red phoenix, with mahogany eyes stood where Kai had been. He took to the sky and was lost among the clouds.  
  
*****  
  
When Rei returned to his tent, Driger was gone, leaving the tent with a feeling of abandonment. He crawled into the bed and curled up, drawing the blankets up to his chin. ~Well that was unexpected.~ He started laughing, the laughter mutating into hysterical sobbing. A weight settled on the bed next to him, causing him to roll against the tiger. Driger curled around the distraught teenager, velvet fur catching the tears fall from golden eyes. Rei's breathing slowly evened out and the tears stopped.  
  
White and green fur glistened with crystal tears, making the tiger look diamond studded. Golden eyes were half-open, exhaustion, evident. "Where were you?" Driger yawned and lay his head on paws, green eyes closed. "I went to see your future mate's guardian." Rei perked up at this information, wanting to hear about the infamous Kai Hiwatari who was rumored to be a cold, heartless bastard. Driger, not in the mood to share his information started purring, the sound lulling his partner to sleep. Emerald eyes opened, intently focused on the air next to the bed. He sniffed deeply, nose catching a scent much like fire. "You might as well let me see you."  
  
Slowly a form of a huge bird appeared red plumage seeming to burn with an inner fire. Brown eyes swept over the sleeping teen. "What are you doing here, Dranzer?" A green and white tail flicked idly, giving of an aura of uncaring. "I think that I have a right to see my partner's mate." The tiger let out a heavy sigh, warm breath ruffling Rei's raven hair. "Fine." Driger closed his eyes again, trusting the phoenix enough to fall asleep in his presence.  
  
*****  
  
"Don't worry Rei, everything will be okay." Kozue watched his son braid his hair, tying the ebony strands with a strip of red fabric. Rei whirled to face his father, hair lashing out behind him, fangs bared, eyes slitting in anger. "Everything will be fine? You're giving me to a tribe that hates me with nobody but Driger for companionship. Oh yes, things will be fine!" Kozue stared at his heir in shock before taking another swallow of his drink. He had been drinking since this morning, trying to drown out his son's accusing gold eyes. Rei looked so much like his mother that it hurt. He was minutes from giving away the last link to his wife and it was tearing him apart. Kozue got to his feet, weaving slightly. He pushed the tent door open, harsh sunlight beating down. "Come Son. You must meet your future."  
  
*****  
  
Kai watched in disgust as members of the White Tiger Tribe filed into the tent, almost all of them drunk. Not that his contingent was any better. He, Tala and a high-ranking blonde named Max were the only people that could stand up straight. A shaman from either tribe stood in front of him, waiting for his future mate. Tala, who was standing slightly behind him, was having a great time watching the drunken men glare at each other. Blue eyes swept over the group, before stopping on the door to the tent. He nudged his friend, drawing mahogany eyes to the shadow in the doorway.  
  
Rei stepped into the tent, golden eyes sweeping over the occupants. There were twenty men in the tent, a large open space dividing the two tribes. His father was at the head of his men, black eyes burning with hate, focused on the young leader of the Drista Tribe, standing next to a slightly shorter redhead. The figure was paying no attention to his father. Instead, his eyes were fastened on Rei, raking over the teen's lithe body. Grey hair stuck up at angles, contrasting with the darker hair that was barely visible. Blue triangles adorned pale cheeks, emitting an aura of untouchable. Dark eyes were cold, hard and filled with a deep knowledge of the horrors of the world.  
  
Rei walked up to the front of the tent, head held high; eyes focused on the fabric of the tent. He stopped in front of the shamans, inclining his head slightly in a sign of respect. One of the shamans took an ornate dagger from his robe sleeve, showing the dagger to the men in the tent. The second shaman grabbed Rei's hand, holding his wrist tightly. Golden eyes widened as the shining steel neared his hand. He bit his lip as the blade was dragged across his palm, red slowly welling from between the skin.  
  
Seconds later, a warm, pale hand was pressed against his, fingers twining together of their own violation. A white silken cord bound their wrists together; pressing the wounds together, forcing blood back into the cuts. Mixed blood dropped to the ground, staining the grass black. The shamans started chanting, the eerie wailing filling the tent. Rei looked to his left, frigid mahogany eyes catching and holding his gaze. So caught in the cold gaze was he that only the last words of the ritual caught his ears. "Forever bound are you two in the eyes of Rahee."  
  
Kai untied the cord, eyes never leaving his new mate. He handed the cord to one of the shamans gesturing with the second hand to his friend. "Tala, take him to my tent, then join me in the meeting tent. I have a few small matters to hammer out with his father." Kai turned and left, cloak swirling behind his lean form.  
  
Tala turned to Rei and gave a slight half bow, mocking the younger teen. Kai's tent was on the far side of the encampment, standing alone at the edge. The redhead preceded Rei into the tent, holding the door open. "Don't leave here." His voice was cold, showing the immense dislike he held for the raven-haired teen. He turned on heel, leaving Rei alone in the empty tent.  
  
Once Rei was certain he was alone he broke into tears, collapsing to the carpet covered ground. The luxury of the tent was lost on him as he cried, crystal tears slowly slipping down tanned cheeks. Warm fur brushed against his hand and he looked up to see sad emerald eyes looking down on him. Driger lay down next to his partner, silently comforting.  
  
*****  
  
Kai rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to ignore the headache that was pounding against his temples. He pushed the door to his tent open, stopping in shock. Curled near the edge of his tent were two tigers. One was a huge specimen, green and white fur silky. A smaller black and white cat was slumped against the bigger cat, chest rising and falling in a steady motion. One emerald eye opened, focused on him with burning intensity. The eye contact was less then a second between them before the giant tiger disappeared. Kai stripped off his shirt, head whirling with thought.  
  
The fact that Rei's guardian had allowed himself to be seen was amazing. Seeing someone else's guardian was a sign of trust. Kai got into his bed, one hand slipping under his pillow to finger the dagger there. His eyes slid shut, blacking out the world around him.  
  
*****  
  
When Kai woke, the tent was empty. He got out of the bed and threw on clean clothes, thoughts of his mate escaping flashing through his mind. The morning was cold, it being only a fortnight until the end of fall. Most of the rest of the camp was still asleep or at least staying inside the warm tents. He looked around the tents, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rei.  
  
Rei looked out over the plain, the camp behind him in a small dip. A chill wind sprang up, causing the grass to bow low. He closed his eyes, calling to mind the picture of his favorite bird. He shivered as feathers appeared.  
  
Kai finally found Rei, standing on the top of the rise behind camp. He watched as the teen started to shift. A small plains falcon took to the air, riding the winds with expert timing. "Shit." He mumbled starting to shift himself, watching the falcon move further away from the camp. He took to the air, red wings slicing through the air with ease. Slowly he gained altitude, getting above his errant mate. He managed to get over the falcon; mahogany eyes focused on the grey back below him. He folded his wings, talons out stretched, wrapping around a smaller body.  
  
He twisted the last second before impact, putting his larger mass between the ground and Rei. Red became pale skin again, the phoenix body lengthening into a human. Kai got to his feet, falcon cradled against his chest. He found himself with an arm full of furious teenager, golden eyes flashing with anger. Rei drew back one hand, fully intending to hit Kai. Pale fingers encircled his wrist, applying just enough pressure to cause pain. "What the hell were you doing?" Kai's voice wad cold and emotionless, grip tightening as the raven-haired teen continued to struggle.  
  
Rei's eyes were narrow with pain and anger. "Which time. When I was flying or when I tried to hit my bastard of a mate?" Kai pulled Rei close, free arm wrapping around the lithe teen's waist. Rei stopped struggling, all to aware of the warm body pressed against him. His hands were trapped between their bodies, effectively preventing him from getting free. Warm fingers brushed over his chin, tilting his head back to meet mahogany. "I expect more cooperation from you Rei. You may go flying as long as Max and Tyson accompany you. Their tent is the yellow and blue one on the far side of the camp." Kai let go and stepped back, body instantly going cold from the loss of heat. He turned back towards the camp, smirking.  
  
*Well, that was interesting. It seems Rei isn't one to push around. He'll make an excellent leader. * He slipped into the darkened tent, eyes focused on the figure on the bed. "Shit! You bastard! What the hell was that for?" Tala sat upright, glaring at the slate-haired teen at the foot of his bed. "Come on. We have to finish getting everything organized for tomorrow." The redhead got to his feet and started rooting through his chest, pulling out various articles of clothing. He pulled a shirt on and turned, smirk playing across his face. "And how was your night?" Kai sank to the ground, rubbing his right temple. "Oh just stellar. Damn neko-jins."  
  
*****  
  
Kai pushed open the door, stopping to stare at the sight in front of him. Rei had his hair unbound, the ebony strands brushing his ankles. A silver backed brush slid through the strands, dragging out snarls and rats. Kai felt like he was intruding on a secret ritual of some kind but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the rhythmic movement of the brush and the shining black silk. He stepped further into the tent, boots rustling against something on the floor. Rei turned at the sound, white and black ears appearing from the mass of raven. "Would you not do that?" Kai smirked moving further into the tent. Golden eyes watched warily as he moved around the tent, packing a small bag. Rei was the first one to break the silence. "Where are you going?" Kai looked back at Rei who was still looking at him, ears still changed. He moved over to the teen, lightly brushing one finger over the white and black ears, drawing a shiver from the slim body. "I'm going to Nahzir with some of the others. We'll be back in three days at most. Don't get in any trouble." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. School is proving to be a serious problem. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I'll also try to work a little more Kai and Rei in. Read, enjoy and review!  
  
Rei lit the lanterns before sliding into bed, book in hand. He fluffed the pillows up slightly before leaning back, finally comfortable. Kai had left in the morning, leaving Rei with the whole tent to himself. He heard a slight shuffling outside of the tent and he smiled, knowing exactly who it was. "You two might as well get in here." A blonde head appeared in the doorway, followed by a darker head. The blonde smiled, blue eyes glowing with awe. He slipped in through the door followed by his mate. Tyson looked around the tent, trying to take in his luxurious surroundings.  
  
Rich carpets covered the tent floor, keeping the chill from the occupants' feet. Pillows were spread over half the tent, providing spots to sit. The bed took up a corner of the tent, piled high with furs and fine woolen blankets. A carved chest sat near the center tent pole, providing a small table. Max flopped on the end of the bed, lightly running fingers over the soft grey spotted fur. "Do you think Kai will be mad that we were in his tent?" Rei smiled, setting his book to one side. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him!"  
  
*****  
  
When they finally made it through the city gate, it was well after dawn. Kai gathered his men around, issuing a few last minute instructions. "Stay in groups of at least two, don't get in trouble and last of all," He looked around the group, locking eyes with everyone. "Stay away from the brothels. You all have mates and we can't afford any non-tribe born cubs. Do you understand?" There was nodding all around and the knot of men broke up, leaving Kai and Tala alone. "Do you actually think they'll listen?" Blue eyes swept over the mass of people, searching for threats. The slate-haired teen ran a hand through his hair, eyes also searching. "They better. I'll meet you at the palace gates in two hours." He melted into the crowd, vanishing in seconds.  
  
*****  
  
The sound of murmuring reached Kai, stopping him in his steps. Standing at the mouth of an alley were two members of his tribe, whispering. Normally he wouldn't eavesdrop but after hearing the White Tiger Tribe mentioned his curiosity was piqued. He slipped behind a booth next to the alley, getting as close as possible without rousing their suspicion. "You know Hiwatari's mate?" The speaker was a large grizzled man, one eye scarred closed. The second man nodded a short, jerky motion. "He's not my type, but I wouldn't mind pounding him into the bed."  
  
Kai slammed into the man, throwing him back against the wall. Before the man could recover, he found himself pinned against the wall, a dagger tickling his throat. He looked at his Tribe leader, flinching at the sight of pearl fangs and burning mahogany eyes. In his anger Kai had unconsciously shifted, leaving him with fangs. "You will give Rei the same respect you give me. IF I ever catch you talking about my mate like that again, I will personally rip your throat out and leave your body for the crows. Is that understood?" The man nodded as well as he could with a dagger pressed to his throat. Kai stepped back, fangs gone. He looked over at the second man who was cowering in the filth of the alley. "Get your friend cleaned up and meet at the gate an hour before sunset."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey gorgeous! Want to get a room?" Tala sidled up to his friend, blue eyes dancing with humor. "Fuck off, Tala." The redhead raised on eyebrow, surprised. "Who shoved a stick up your ass and twisted it?" Kai turned to Tala glaring. Tala raised his hands, as though trying to ward Kai off. "Sorry I asked. Let's just get this done so we can go back home and you can relax with Rei." The slate haired teen rubbed one temple, trying to stop the headache that was developing. "He's part of my problem!" Tala cocked his head to one side, eyes silently questioning. Kai shook his head, waving off the silent question.  
  
They were admitted into the palace, guards eyeing them with hate. The people of the cities held the tribes in contempt. Even worse to city inhabitants were the tribes of shapeshifters. Shapeshifters were considered inhuman and demonic. People feared that they would use their powers to take over the cities, forcing them into slavery.  
  
Kai and Tala were stopped outside of the Prince's audience chamber and stripped of their weapons. They both smirked, knowing that if push came to shove, they would be pushing back hard. Only after the guards were sure they were unarmed were they allowed into the audience chamber. The Prince was a young man, only slightly older then the two teens. Black eyes watched their every movement.  
  
*****  
  
Rei was awakened by the sound of whispers and feet running past the tent. He quickly dressed and stepped outside of the tent, grabbing the first person that happened by. The woman looked at him angrily until she realized whom it was. "What the hell is going on?" She looked towards the north end of the camp where most of the residents were gathered. "Raiders are headed straight for us." Rei's eyes narrowed as he looked to the crowd of people. "Find Tyson, Max, Kenny and the group leaders and send them here." She nodded once and took off to the crowd. Rei reentered the tent and went to his chest, which was sitting near one side.  
  
He opened the ornately carved trunk and pulled out a simple black saddle and bridle. He slipped a dagger into the sash at the small of his back, the only weapon he carried. There was a sound of shuffling outside of the tent and he got to his feet, saddle in hand. Tyson, Max and the others he had asked for were outside of the tent, fidgeting.  
  
"Tyson, are any of the other dragon-shifters here?" The navy-haired teen shook his head, eyes flashing with worry. "I'm the only one that didn't go with Kai." Rei nodded and let out a shrill whistle. The camp kept a herd of horses used mostly for trade. A huge grey stallion trotted over to Rei, breath ruffling his hair. He quickly saddled the stallion, all the while giving out orders. "Tyson, move to the back of the camp and shift. Stay out of sight. Max go with him. Kenny, I want you and the group leaders to get a quarter of the hunter-shifters to stay with the cubs. I want the other hunter-shifters in the most northern tents, shifted. Does everybody understand?"  
  
There were nods all around, though the group leaders were slightly hesitant. They hated being pushed around by an out-tribe member, even if it was their lord's mate. Rei swung into the saddle, moving with all the grace of his guardian. "If they make any kind of move you perceive as hostile, move." He nudged the stallion's flanks, skirting the camp as his chosen people moved off to obey his orders.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah! Lord Kai, how nice to see you." The Prince paid no attention of Tala, which caused the redhead shapeshifter to growl. Kai glanced over at him once, eyes warning him not to do it again. "Here to trade some off your fine horses?" Kai didn't answer, instead choosing too counter with a question of his own. "What do you know of the war in the south?" The Prince shrugged, eyes watching the two shapeshifters. "Actually I had meant to talk to you about that. You see, the mage has come to me offering substantial money for any shapeshifters I may find. And I heard from him that you happen to head a tribe of shifters, and that you yourself are one. So, I think you'll be staying with me."  
  
He motioned to the guards on either side of the dais to move forward. The guards were huge men, standing at least a foot taller then the two teens who weren't exactly short. They also outweighed the two shifters by at least two hundred pounds. Blue and mahogany met as twin smirks appeared on pale features.  
  
*****  
  
Rei watched as the raiders neared the camp. There were no more then thirty of them, all mounted. They saw him and changed their course heading straight for him. He tightened the grip on the reins unconsciously, causing the horse to shift underneath him. The raiders spread out in a line, drawing to a halt ten feet in front of him.  
  
The camp was behind him by twenty feet. It looked deserted. There was no sign of life, save the wind rustling the tent fabric. The head bandit moved forward, halving the distance between him and the shifter. The silence between the two was strained, making the bandit nervous. In the end he was the last to break the silence "Who are you?"  
  
Rei looked at the man, golden eyes narrowed with anger. "Rei Hiwatari, member of the Drista Tribe." The man's blue eyes sparkled with lust. He moved his horse closer, stopping when the horse started sidestepping. It could smell a tiger and the scent was driving the animal to the edge of its control. "You know," the man reached his hand out, fully intending to pull the reins for Rei's hands. "Most of the time I don't let my men take captives. This time may be an acceptation." He howled in pain as a dagger was embedded deep into this skin, nicking the bone and slicing through the muscle.  
  
He watched in horror as black stripes appeared on Rei's body, white fur quickly following. The lithe body elongated long tail sprouting from the base of the shifter's spine. Fangs grew and the half tiger slid from the back of the horse. The man's horse reared, dropping the man to the ground before galloping off. Blue eyes warily followed the tiger as it moved closer, four-inch fangs bared in a silent snarl.  
  
The other bandits made to move forward, stopping when one of their numbers was ripped from his saddle by huge claws before being dropped to land on the plains with a sickening crunch. A shadow passed over the sun, highlighting the long, sinuous body of a full-grown dragon. Many turned to leave, only to find their escape cut off by a pack of animals of varying shapes and sizes. Weapons were drawn; leaving no doubt that blood would stain the grass.  
  
*****  
  
Kai dodged under the sword and kicked out, hard boot hitting the guard's knee, cracking the bone. The Prince in the meantime was screaming, much like a woman. More guards came in through the door, charging at the two shifters, swinging blades with no regard to safety. Kai and Tala moved to stand next to each other, eyes cold with hate. A slight breeze whirled through the room, blowing the strands of slate and red. Tala glanced back quickly, eyes lighting up. On either side of the dais were open windows, opening into the palace garden. The redhead tapped Kai's arm slightly, flicking one finger back to the windows.  
  
The tribe leader nodded a slight almost unnoticeable bob of his head. They slowly backed up; eyes focused on the guards. The Prince realized what was going on seconds before they made it to the balcony. He pointed at the two shifters, screaming hysterically. "Get them!" There was a flash of black and grey in the foliage as the two teens disappeared into the garden.  
  
They held still as the guards ran past on the gravel path, boots crunching loudly on the small rocks. Once the guards were out of range the shifters moved out of the bushes, making it to the back wall without being seen. "Well, that was entertaining." Tala's eyes were bright with adventure and his lean body hummed with adrenaline. "I'm glad you think so. I'll see you at the gate in," Kai glanced up at the sky, marking the sun's position. "Twenty minutes." He melted into the bushes, the only sign of his leaving the swishing of the leaves.  
  
Had anyone been paying close attention to the back wall of the palace, they would have noticed a white wolf with blue eyes come over the back wall and disappear into a dark alley. And had their attention been on the alley they would have seen a redhead teenager walk out of the dark opening, uninjured by the wolf. But in a city of unusual occurrences most people failed to notice anything other than what was relevant in the world around them.  
  
Kai made it out of the royal gardens without being spotted and made his way to the front gate of the city. The members of his tribe were standing just inside of the gate clustered around some object. Tala's flaming red hair was visible near the center and he seemed to be arguing with one of the older shifters. "What the hell is going on here?" The group of men parted, allowing their irate leader through to Tala and the older shifter. "Hajem saved this woman from the slave market." The redhead gestured to the woman who was curled on the ground; eyes focused on the ground underneath her.  
  
Hajem moved in front of Kai, eyes hard. "They were going to auction her off. I just couldn't leave her there!" Mahogany eyes focused on the shifter, dancing with anger. "You could have and should have! I warned you about taking ones not of our own. I know you are mated, what are you going to do about that?" Hajem shifted from foot to foot, showing that he had forgotten about his mate. "Excuse me My Lord." The woman rose to her feet, brown eyes puffy and red from crying. "If it weren't for this valiant man, I would now be in a brothel. I wish to give you me deepest respect."  
  
"Do you honestly think I care about what was going to happen to you? I have my own problems to worry about." One slim finger pointed at Hajem. "She is now your problem. You are responsible for her. She is nothing better than a servant to your mate. If she fails in any duties set in front of her she will be left for the coyotes. Do you understand?" The man nodded, embarrassed at having been rebuked by the young shifter in public.  
  
The shifters filed out of the city, one lone, figure trailing at the end, silently plotting against the slate haired shifter that had made her worth nothing more than a servant. She cackled to herself, knowing that the teen would be feeling her wrath. Soon he and his tribe would fail to exist.  
  
*****  
  
Rei pulled his dagger from the bandit's body, wiping the blood onto the dark clothing. Golden eyes surveyed the plains, searching for fallen shifters. Bandit bodies littered the grass, crimson liquid draining from gashes and scratches to stain the grass and dirt. The sound of shuffling footsteps reached his ears and he turned, dagger held in a defensive position. Tyson carefully stepped over a body; eyes focused on the older shifter. "You okay?" Rei nodded, slipping the dagger back into his sash. "What's the report." The dragon-shifter ran a hand through his navy hair, normally shining eyes dull. " Aylette's got a broken arm and Adila got cut badly across the stomach. The healers aren't sure if she's going to live. Oh, and Kai's back."  
  
"He is? Shit. Well, I might as well go. Make sure that everything gets taken care of." Tyson just stood there, eyes following his friend to sure doom. "Good luck my friend." Kai was in the middle of the camp; eyes focused on the carnage he knew lay to the north of his tribe. He had seen it when he flew in. The moment he had shifted he had found Tyson and sent him to locate Rei. Tala was still at his side, silent as ever. Kai was ripped from his thoughts when Rei's voice broke through his reverie. "My Lord?"  
  
The slate haired shifter acknowledged his mate before turning to the redhead at his side. "Tala, make sure that the bodies are disposed of in the proper fashion," he turned back to Rei "and you go to the tent. I'll be there in a minute." The raven-haired shifter nodded slightly before turning on heel and making his way to the tent.  
  
*****  
  
Rei leaned against Driger's shoulder, fingers twined in the lush white fur. The great tiger stood still, emerald eyes closed, deep rumbling purr filling the tent. "This is starting to get ridiculous. I never seem to be able to stay on his good side." The neko-jin slumped to his knees; eyes sliding closed with fatigue. "You just need to be more careful about what you do, little one. Give it time." Driger nudged Rei once before gradually starting to disappear. Tanned hands closed, trying to catch a last wisp of the green smoke. Rei fell into a deep sleep, emotionally and physically drained.  
  
Kai entered the tent, dropping his cloak on to the chest. He pulled his boots off and dropped to the floor next to his mate, eyes raking over the lithe form. Ebony hair drooped in front of closed golden eyes. The long tail of hair had some how wrapped around his body, following the lean body to perfection. The tan skin was flawless, with the exception of a scratch that ran down one of the neko-jin's arms. Kai carefully brushed a finger over the wound, gently probing the edges. It was long, running almost the entire length of the forearm. It was shallow up near the elbow, slowly deepening to a point several inches above the wrist.  
  
Kai got to his feet, pouring water from a pitcher into a bowl and ripped one of his older shirts into strips. He settled back down next to the sleeping shifter, dipping one of the strips into the water. Carefully he worked around the wound, gently cleaning blood away, making sure that every particle of foreign matter was removed. He set the bowl to one side, the red tinted water sloshing. He took one bandage and started at the wrist, wrapping the fabric just tight enough to prevent any further bleeding. He was almost finished when he accidentally pressed on the wound.  
  
In the next moment he found himself on his back, golden eyes boring into his, fangs glittering in the semi-dark of the tent. A very angry Rei was sitting on Kai's stomach, tan hands pinning him down. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Kai didn't even try to struggle; knowing it would anger the younger shifter more. "I was taking care of your wound. You can't afford to let it get infected. Now get off." Rei moved, allowing the slate haired teen up. Kai picked up the bandage and moved back to Rei's side, gently finishing the binding of the wound.  
  
He sat back on his heels, tipping Rei's head up to meet his eyes. "I want to know exactly what happened today. No lying." Rei nodded, nervously nibbling at his lower lip. "It all started when.." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I got side tracked on another story. I'll try not to take so long next time, but school is throwing a major wrench in things. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
"And that's what happened." The tent was plunged into silence as the story came to a close. Rei ran one hand down his bandaged arm, golden eyes taking in the weave of the fabric. He had been talking for almost two hours straight, explaining everything in excruciating detail. Something about Kai gave him no doubt that the slate haired shifter would want to hear everything, down to how many blades of grass had been trampled.  
  
The silence in the tent was getting to the point of being unbearable. Rei normally wasn't bothered by silence, but the fact that his mate hadn't said anything was starting to bug him. In the short amount of time he'd been in the tribe before Kai had left, he knew that Kai wasn't one to beat around the bush. If something was annoying the leader, everyone knew about it. There was a rustling of fabric as Kai got to his feet, pulling his boots back on and throwing his cloak back on. "Kai?" The slate haired shifter looked down at his mate. "Yes?"  
  
Rei looked down at his hands, fingers twining together. "Are you mad at me" The only sound was wind circling around the tent. "No. You did a spectacular job. We might have actually lost someone. Now go to sleep." Kai left the tent, going to see that the bandits were disposed of.  
  
Slowly the raven-haired teen shifted, tired from the battle and pervious shifts. He dropped off to sleep, not noticing the shadow that slid from behind the tent.  
  
*****  
  
Kai sat up in the bed, something nagging in the back of his mind. The air of the tent was cold, putting more suspicion in his mind. He got to his feet, footsteps muffled by the carpets on the floor. Unpinning part of the door, his suspicions were confirmed. It had snowed. The snow was knee deep and piled up on top of the tents, helping to trap some heat. He pinned the door closed again and set to stirring the braziers, trying to get them to put out more heat.  
  
Rei was still in tiger form, white body curled into a ball, fur providing little heat. Kai knelt down and slowly reached one hand out, laying it on one fur covered shoulder. One golden eye opened, watching. "Rei, it's too cold to stay out. Shift back and get under the covers." Within seconds Rei was standing in the middle of the tent, shivering with the loss of fur. He practically jumped into the bed, curling up under the covers. Kai lay back down, back to his mate. He could feel the tenseness of Rei's body and it was bugging him. He rolled over, laying one hand the expanse of tanned skin in front of him. "Relax. I'm not going to bite." A small laugh escaped from the neko-jin and he did relax, so much as to move back against the warm body behind him. An arm tentatively wrapped around his waist drawing him back. A sigh was released and both shifters fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Rei slipped out of the tent, feet sinking into the snow. Two small, white cats stopped at his feet, looking up at him with wide eyes. He knelt down, fingers scratching behind the ears of the nearest one. The small cat rolled on to its back, paws dangling in the air. The older shifter smiled at the kitten's antics and closed his eyes concentrating. The kittens watched as Rei shrunk, changing into a snow cat, only slightly larger then them.  
  
The smaller cats scattered, initiating a game of hide and seek. White fur moved over sleek muscle as the shifter moved off, searching for the kittens. He slipped around the edge of a tent, body pressed flat against the snow, golden eyes focused on the small bundle of fur that was sitting on the snow, calmly cleaning spotless fur. He crept closer, almost there when something dropped down on to his back. He shifted back to his human form and looked down to find a second kitten at his feet, looking up at him with brown eyes.  
  
He scooped both of the kittens up, watching as they shifted back. Both cubs looked at him, brown eyes shining with interest. One of the twins reached up; chubby hand gently poking the tip of Rei's slightly pointed ear. "You look like a kitty!" Rei closed his eyes briefly, concentrating. The twins squealed in delight as tiger ears appeared in the older shifter's hair. The second twin grabbed his hair, fingers twining in the raven strands. The neko-jin smiled which in turn caused the twins to smile. "I'd better get you home before your mother comes looking for you. Where do you two live?"  
  
Both cubs pointed to a grey tent halfway across the tent. Rei made his way to the tent, weaving among the people that were up. He saw a flash of red and knew without a doubt that is was Tala. "Mooooooooooom!" One of the cubs called out. The door of the tent flew back, revealing a short shifter with greying hair. She lifted one finger pointing at the two cubs, paying on attention to Rei. "I was wondering where you two had gotten off too! I was about to send your father out to." Her rant trailed off as one of the twins pointed to the neko-jin that was still holding on to them.  
  
Grey eyes ran over the figure and she turned bright red, finally realizing who had returned her cubs. She cast her eyes to the ground. "My Lord, I hadn't realized th." Rei's voice cut her off. "Please don't. That's Kai's title. I'm nobody but Rei. She raised her head, smiling. "Thank you for bringing my cubs back. They seem to constantly escape from me." She took one of the twins from Rei, settling the small boy comfortably on her hip. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" The neko-jin nodded, stooping slightly to follow the woman into the tent.  
  
*****  
  
Tala watched as Hajem's servant moved through the camp, brown eyes following the shifters as they went along on their daily tasks. He heard her ask more then once where Kai was. None of the shifters answered, bound by loyalty to the tribe. Something about the girl was rubbing against his nerves. She seemed far too happy in her role in the tribe. She was disdained and looked down upon for not being of the tribe but she seemed to keep a cheer outlook of her life.  
  
Wolborg also seemed to find something funny about the girl. And since the wolf was an avatar of Rahee, Tala knew that there was something strange going on with the girl. He was sure that what ever she had in mind had to do with Kai.  
  
He fell into step next to the girl, moving silently. "What do you want with Kai?" The girl jumped and turned her dark eyes on the redhead next to her. "What do you mean Sir? What would I want with the Tribe leader?" He let out a short, harsh laugh, scaring the girl even further. "Don't shit around with me like that! I can see the way you look at him. I can smell the desire that comes off of you." She looked around nervously; hoping that someone would come and help her. No one did.  
  
Tala saw Rei come out of one of the tent's two cubs clinging to him. He turned the girl, forcing her to look at the neko-jin. "You see him?" She nodded eyes riveted on the teen. "That's Kai's mate. Shifters are notorious for being protective of their mates. I suggest you stay away from Kai if you want to stay alive. Now get out of here." The girl left, almost tripping in her haste to get away from the redheaded shifter. Tala made his way to Kai's tent.  
  
Kai was standing in the snow, mahogany eyes raking over his tribe. Most of the shifters that were out were in some kind of animal form, trying to stay warm in the bitter air. Tala joined his friend, blue eyes closed. The two shifters stood in silence, soaking up what little heat the weak winter sunlight provided. "Tala, I don't suppose you happen to know what happened to my mate?" Tala nodded. "I saw him, five minutes ago. He had Varie's cubs with him. Speaking of the cubs, there they are."  
  
Two small snow cats were running towards Kai and Tala, a larger one following them. Both cats stopped several feet from the two older shifters; brown eyes fixed on them. They moved behind the larger snow cat, eyes never leaving the tall leader. The third snow cat looked up at the slate haired teen, muscles tensing.  
  
Muscles uncoiled and Kai found himself with a snow cat in his arms, the bundle of white fur curling up, a purr emanating from the small body. Golden eyes looked up at the shifter, almost begging to be stroked. Pale fingers wound through, snow colored fur, rubbing the skin underneath in soothing circles. The purring grew louder, gold eyes drifting closed with happiness. "At least you found him." Kai glanced over at Tala, eyes conveying a number of comments, none of them nice. Tala just smirked. Neither of them noticed the figure slipping from behind the tent.  
  
*****  
  
"That bastard! How dare he tell me what to do!" She dropped to her knees once inside her tent, drawing a waterskin from where it rested inside her clothing. A bowl appeared from under her bedding and she carefully dribbled water into it until it was half full. Reaching into her clothes once more, she withdrew a knife. It was a simple, functional knife with no adornment. She drew the blade across the pad of her thumb, biting her lower lip to stifle the small gasp of pain that was trying to escape.  
  
Blood dripped into the water, staining it a faint red color. Her uninjured hand scrambled at the hem of her pillow, nails pulling at the stitching. A small glass vial came free in her hand and she held it up, the light from the small lantern dancing over the silver liquid in the vial. She pulled the stopper from the vial and tipped it over the bowl, watching as the silver liquid flowed into the bowl. The silver mixed with the bloody water, leaving behind a silver mirror swirled with darker streaks.  
  
Dark eyes rolled back as she started chanting the eerie sound almost so low that it was impossible to hear. One hand moved over the bowl in a steady motion, as though trying to clean it off. The chant continued, growing louder suddenly before dropping back down. A soft light filled the tent, drowning out the light from the lantern.  
  
"Have you made any progress?" A low, gravelly voice filled the tent, snapping the girl from her trance. She dropped her hands into her lap; eyes focused on the ground in respect. "Master.. there's a slight complication." She twisted her hands together, knowing that her master was known for his violate temper. When he spoke again, his voice was low and deadly. "There's a complication? Elaborate." She looked at the bowl, eyes laced with fear, as she looked on the image of her master in the silver mirror.  
  
"Well Master, Hiwatari's already got a mate." She bit her lip, drawing blood when wave after wave of magical pain swept over her form. "I fail to see where that is a problem. Farrah, you are cunning and a spectacular concubine, I trust you will find away. Kill the mate. I expect to hear from you soon. And you had better be telling me that you are the shifter's new mate. Or else there will be dire consequences. You have been warned." The mage's image disappeared from the mirror leaving her alone again.  
  
Farrah stared at the now empty bowl, thoughts running through her head at a thousand miles a minute. She rose to her feet, a slightly demented grin on her face. One hand tucked the knife into her sleeve and she left the tent, intent on pleasing her Master.  
  
*****  
  
Kai settled down on the cushion, watching as the other shifters sat down, eyes focused on their surroundings. Tala leaned over and elbowed his friend gently. "Shouldn't Rei be here?" Kai nodded eyes scanning for hidden weapons. "He's asleep in the tent. You'd never think that he sleeps.. Would you get your mind out of the ditch!" Tala was smirking, paying no attention to the looks the slate haired shifter was giving him. "Would someone start this already?" The other shifters jumped at the sound of their leaders irate voice, and all eyes turned to one man singling him out to start.  
  
They were halfway through the meeting when Kai started to feel slightly sick. He closed his eyes, one hand massaging his temple. He could feel blue eyes focused on him and he shook his head lightly, letting Tala know that he was okay. Slowly the feeling got stronger, driving him to the edge. The slate haired shifter got to his feet, startling the other shifters into silence. "Carry on." The moment he stepped out of the tent he dropped to his knees oblivious to the snow that was soaking this clothing. The feeling of sickness was crawling throughout his body.  
  
The sickness vanished and just as he was about to get to his feet he found himself thrown back in the snow. He opened his eyes to be met with feline emerald eyes and four inch fangs. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Kai looked up into emerald green eyes, hot breath ruffling his hair. "You have to get to him now!" The guardian's voice was deep and held a slight growl. The huge tiger moved away from the shifter, and took off for the north of the camp moving so fast that it looked like his feet weren't touching the ground. Kai stumbled to his feet and took off after his mate's guardian, knowing that something was wrong.

Driger left the tents far behind, knowing that Rei was in desperate need of help. He came to a stop and nudged the tiger body that lay in the snow. Rei didn't move, unconscious, from blood loss. Driger moved to one side as Kai dropped to the blood soaked snow, hands going to tangle in his mate's fur. A knife protruded from Rei's body, just behind his shoulder blade. The white fur was stained crimson, like the snow and the black stripes were darker then ever. Driger disappeared as the sounds of running shifters drew nearer.

Tala knelt down next to his friend, one hand resting on the cloaked shoulder. "Tala" the redhead jumped, eyes moving to his friend. The slate haired shifter's voice was hoarse and almost inaudible. He was shocked to see tears welling in the normally blank mahogany eyes. "Go get the Shaman and healers." Tala nodded once and pushed through the crowd, taking off at a dead run.

The Shaman arrived, cloak flapping about him as he dropped down across from his Tribe leader. He poked at the skin around the blade and wound, trying to gauge the depth of the blade. He pulled back blood stained fingers, wrinkled face creased with more wrinkles as he frowned. "Sire, we must get him to change back before I dare remove the blade. If I was to take it out now there is an increased chance that it would kill him. Also," he paused, not sure how to tell the younger shifter the last bit. " If we wish to heal him, we need a second Shaman."

Kai looked at his hand, the pale fingers combing through the soft black and white fur. "Max!" The blonde shifter jumped at the sound of his name and moved to Kai's side. "Send Tyson to the White Tiger Tribe. He is to return with their Shaman. Understood?" Max nodded and left. The rest of the shifters moved nervously, afraid that they would be the next to be chosen.

Kai looked up; eyes cold with hate and anger. "If any of you have an idea of who did this, I want you to tell me. And if you know and don't come forward, I will personally kill you myself." The crowd was silent before someone finally broke the silence. It was Hajem. He knelt down, head bowed with shame. "I think I know who it was My Lord. Farrah has disappeared with my horses. She's been missing for three hours." Hajem risked a glance up and seeing the confused look on Kai's face, continued. "My servant. The one I rescued when we were in town."

Mahogany lit up with an inner fire when he realized whom the other shifter was talking about. He motioned with his free hand and Tala appeared at his side again. "Tala, I want you to hunt her down and bring her back, alive. I will join you as soon as Rei is shifted back." 

The redhead gave a wolfy grin and started to shift. A fine fuzz covered his pale skin, slowly lengthening into a full-grown white coat. Within seconds a full-grown white wolf stood in Tala's place, blue eyes sweeping over the assembled shifters. They moved to the side, allowing the wolf out on to the plains. Moments later he was joined by a bigger wolf, this one white with a faint bluish tinge. A long, low howl danced through the air, sending chills down the spines of anyone with in hearing distance.

*****

Max threw open the door of the tent, freckled cheeks red from the cold air and exercise. Tyson was sitting across a chessboard from his guardian. The small blue dragon, Dragoon, was thoroughly thrashing his partner at the game. Max's own guardian, Draciel was sitting next to one of the braziers, dozing in the heat. Tyson looked up from the board, eyes widening at the sight of his mate. "Maxie, what happened?" The blonde waved off the question trying to catch his breath. "Tyson, somebody stabbed Rei. You have to go get the White Tiger's Shaman. And make it fast." Tyson got to his feet and pushed past the blonde. Max stumbled outside just in time to see a dragon take off, wing beats stirring up a small snowstorm.

Dragoon and Draciel looked at each other. The tortoise got to his feet, and stretched his neck out. "Come on Dragoon. I'm sure that Driger is going to need some help." The two guardians vanished in two puffs of smoke, one blue, and the other purple.

*****

"Rei come on. You need to wake up." Kai rubbed one hand over Rei's flank, the white fur standing up in spikes. Most of the other shifters had returned to their tasks, distressed at seeing the neko-jin lying still in the blood stained snow. One golden eye opened and the fur covered body shuddered, pain flowing through every vein. Slowly he started changing, his body shortening and losing weight. Halfway through he stopped, pain causing him to lose his concentration.

He felt a hand moving through his hair, caressing his neck. "Rei concentrate on my voice. You need to finish changing back." Rei focused on the rich, deep sound of his mate's voice, body slowly finishing its change. He let out an involuntary whimper as pain shot through his shoulder. Kai pressed his cloak to the wound on Rei's shoulder, the black fabric soaking up the blood leaking from the stab wound. He carefully picked up the other shifter, careful not to bump the wound.

When he got back to the tent Rei was unconscious again. Kai carefully set him on the bed before turning to the Shaman who had followed him. "I want you to do everything possible for him. When the White Tiger's Shaman shows, up I expect you to work with him. If I hear that there was any fighting between you two, you will be answering to Rahee, himself." The Shaman bowed low, knowing that his leader was not joking. Kai had been raised until three years ago by his grandfather, a cold cruel man, with no remorse.

Kai shifted, powerful wings carrying him into the sky. Light reflected off of his blood red feathers, making him gleam in the sunlight. He easily located the tracks of the two wolves, still heading to the south. It was nightfall when he finally caught them. He landed and changed back, shivering in the chill wind. Tala was standing next to Wolborg, eyes focused to the south. "If we keep pressing on we can catch her by tonight." Kai nodded and shifted, deciding to join his friend in wolf form. Soon, three wolves set off at a ground eating lope, two white and one rust red one.

*****

Farrah huddled into her cloak, the small fire in front of her sputtering in the wind. She cursed under her breath. Some where behind her the howling of wolves rose, the wind carrying it to her ears. The horses shifted nervously, tack clinking. The howls grew closer and suddenly she wished she hadn't left her knife in the shifter. She had a horrible thought that she was going to be left in the middle of the plains dead. Farrah jumped, too scared to do more, when a huge white wolf appeared across the fire from her, eyes glowing in the firelight. 

A slim figure appeared next to the wolf, one hand resting between the wolf's ears, scratching the white fur. "Good job Wolborg." She shuddered as cold blue eyes turned on her. "I told you not to go anywhere near Kai, you should have stayed away from Rei also. Kai is not happy with you." Farrah finally found the strength to get to her feet. She backed up, eyes never leaving Wolborg and Tala. A low growl echoed from behind her and she turned to find a second wolf behind her, the eyes strangely familiar. Her eyes widened as the wolf changed, leaving her face to face with a very angry shifter.

Pale fingers closed around her throat, applying just enough pressure to make breathing difficult. "I should just kill you now and leave your body for the crows and coyotes. That, however, would be far to kind a fate for you." He gave a final squeeze before letting go, watching her drop to the ground, her breath wheezing. "Tala get the horses tied together. Wolborg, make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid." The huge wolf grinned and moved over by Farrah, looking at her with unblinking eyes.

Kai moved away from the fire, paying no attention to the howling wind or the bitter cold. Mahogany eyes slid shut, his mind reaching out to the immortal plane. Seconds later his guardian was next to him, a low heat radiating off of the fire bird. One hand reached out to stroke the soft red feathers. "Tell me Dranzer. I'm doing the right thing aren't I? I'm so confused." The phoenix moved closer to his partner, keeping the slate haired shifter warm. "Go with what feels right Kai. That's all that I can tell you at the moment. Oh shit." Kai looked over at his guardian, surprised by the phoenix's language. Usually Dranzer was well spoken. "Driger's trying to get here to kill the human. I'd better go help." He vanished in a swirl of red smoke, leaving his partner alone.

When Kai returned, he found Farrah tied to one of the horses, shivering. Tala was back in wolf form, curled up with his tail over his nose. Wolborg was sitting next to the horse Farrah was on, pink tongue lolling out of his mouth in a wolf grin. Tala got up and stretched, moving to join Wolborg. Kai shifted, and the three wolves got the horses going in the direction of the camp.

*****

Kai slipped into the tent, careful not to make a sound. A single lantern stood near the bed, illuminating the two occupants. Rei was on his stomach, shirtless. A bandage was wrapped around his chest several times before crossing over his shoulder, covering the stab wound. Driger was curled around his partner, long tail flicking against the floor. "I heard you got her." Kai nodded and knelt down next to the bed, gently toying with a strand of Rei's hair. "What did the Shamans say?" The tiger shifted slightly, tail curling around Rei. "He should wake up tomorrow. They've got him under a sleeping spell. He's lost a lot of blood, so he's going to be weak for awhile."

Kai stripped his boots off and dug a second cloak and a blanket from his trunk and wrapping himself in them he curled up at the foot of the bed. A deep rumbling sound filled the tent and he realize that Driger was purring. He drifted of to sleep one haunted by crimson snow.

*****

Rei tried to roll over, but as soon as he put weight on his back, pain shot through his body. Golden eyes opened and he blinked several times, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light from the sun. One arm reached out; looking for the waterskin that should have been next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" Rei tilted his head to one side and blinked, surprised to see Kai next to him. The blue triangles that usually adorned his mate's cheeks were gone, making him look much younger. The younger shifter reached one hand out, letting out a hiss of pain as muscles pulled against his wound. 

Kai moved closer, laying one hand on the warm skin covering Rei's back. "Are you okay?" Rei nodded the movement short and jerky. Slowly he relaxed as Kai's hand drew pictures over the tan skin. The warmth left his skin, as Kai stood, moving to his trunk. He dug out a small silver box, and a fine silk blanket and a mirror. Within seconds the blue triangles were back in place, shielding the compassion Rei knew his mate was capable of. Kai spread the blanket over his mate, hand resting low on the neko-jin's back, moving in soothing circles. 

"Um, are we interrupting?" Tyson stepped back under Kai's gaze, Max just smiled; blue eyes focused on the neko-jin on the bed. "No. I was just leaving." Kai kissed Rei on the forehead, murmuring quiet "I'll be back later" before disappearing. Tyson and Max sat down on one of the cushions. "How are you feeling?" Rei shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. "I'm okay. I'll be glad when I can lie on my back again. Would someone get the waterskin for me?" Max found it and sat back down, leaning back against his mate. "What happened?" 

"If I knew Max, I would tell you. I don't remember anything up to the point of Kai waking me up."

*****

"Look, its simple. Tell me what you're doing here?" Farrah looked up at Kai, hate radiating from her dark eyes. She was bound hand and foot, no danger to the shifter. She had been in the tent for five hours, under heavy guard, not saying anything. Kai motioned and one of the guards came forward. "Bring the Shaman. If she won't talk we'll force her." The guard nodded and disappeared. Kai could see the sudden fear lurking in her eyes. He left the tent, standing just outside, soaking up the weak winter sunlight.

"My Lord." The Shaman bowed, before straitening, playing with the end of his beard. Kai didn't look at the Shaman, mahogany eyes still closed. "I need you to perform the _Vralti_." The old man gasped, looking at his tribe leader with wide eyes. "But My Lord, that is only performed one there is a great threat to the tribe. You cannot expect me to believe that there is a danger to the tribe!" Fingers grasped his cloak, pulling him close. Mahogany eyes burned with an inner flame, fangs slowly growing. "My mate is attacked by an outsider and you think there is no danger! She is hiding something and I think it has something to do with the war in the south. If Rahee becomes displeased, so be it!" He released the Shaman, fangs retracting.

"I expect you to be done by nightfall. We will hold the trial at first dark." He moved off, leaving behind a shaken Shaman.

*****

When Kai went back to the tent Rei was asleep, a book lying next to the bed. He went to his chest, changing into black clothing. The neko-jin shifted in his sleep, forehead wrinkled in pain. Kai knelt next to the bed, fingers smoothing the fine lines in the tan skin. Rei slowly stopped moving, one golden eyes opening slowly. "Hey." He moved slightly, biting his lower lip to stifle the gasp of pain. The slate haired shifter looked behind him, finding a small cloth bundle that lay next to the waterskin. He opened the package, revealing a small pile of fine white crystals. He tipped them into a cup pouting in water and swirling it gently until the crystals dissolved.

He handed the cup to his mate. Rei sniffed it before drinking it down. Kai watched the tan throat move as water trickled down. Rei put his head back down on the pillow eyes half closed. Kai picked up the book, eyes skimming over the pages. The only sound in the tent was the sound of their breathing, Kai's deep and even, Rei's slightly labored with pain. There was the sound of boots crunching on the snow and a cold draft blew into the tent. Rei shivered slightly and Kai pulled the silk blanket up, carefully tucking it in for warmth. He set the book aside and got to his feet. "Where are you going?" Both Kai and Tala looked down at the bed-ridden shifter. "I had the Shaman perform _Vralti_ the time of the trial is at hand. I will return after."

Kai and Tala left, leaving Rei alone in the tent, tears slowly moving down his tan cheeks. Not for himself but for his mate. If the _Vralti _proved wrong, Kai could be killed or stripped of his powers and be forced from the tribe.

A/N: Some of you asked what was wrong with Kai. There was nothing wrong with him. It was Driger's way of getting Kai out of the tent. Guardians usually don't show themselves to anyone but their partners and their partner's mates. Wolborg may be the exception to that. He shows up all the time. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. School. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The guard pushed the door to the tent open before shoving Farrah in. She fell to her knees; hands still bound behind her back. She hesitantly raised her head, hoping to find some support from someone in the tribe. Wherever she looked she was meet by eyes filled with hatred and disgust. The guard roughly pulled her to feet, strong fingers digging into her arm.

Kai was at the front of the tent; his normally blue triangles replaced with black ones that made him look even paler then before. He was dressed in black and the handle of a dagger could be seen, resting on his left hip. His mahogany eyes burned with hate and anger. Tala stood behind him and to his left, his blue eyes equally angry. Farrah was pushed to her knees again. This time she kept her head down, fearing that Kai would shift and rip her throat out. There was a great in drawing of breath as Kai stepped forward, mahogany orbs scouring the assembled shifters. "You are all here to witness the trial of this outsider. She attacked Rei Hiwatari, with full intentions to kill him. I have had _Vralti _performed and learned that she is only the forerunner of doom that will befall our tribe."

A wave of murmurs swept through the crowd, quieting down as their leader raised one arm. "You are all here to witness the _Vralti_. You all have the right to know that this tribe is going to war and there is nothing that we can do. This is the only way that I can prepare you at this moment." The tribe was silent trying to assimilate the information their young leader had gave them. The tribe Shaman stepped forward, a small glass bottle held in his hand.

The tent quieted down as people stopped their whisperings and turned their eyes to the Shaman. He pulled the top form the bottle, chanting under his breath as smoke coalesced into a small image of Farrah that hung in the air in the center of the tent. The real Farrah whimpered slightly, knowing that her fate was sealed. The image started talking and the real Farrah curled up on the floor of the tent, trying to make herself as small as possible.

__

"My Master is a mage of great power. To this day he has twisted seventeen tribes of magical beasts. His great army has wiped out fifty cities and villages. And soon you will join his ranks. In his eyes the inhuman are worthy of being nothing more then slaves and the humans whom posses no magic are not worth populating the planet. My Master is coming for you all. He will warp you until you are nothing but unfeeling, unthinking beasts, good for anything but slaughter. You will lose all free will and there is nothing you can do about it. He is unstoppable." 

Her voice and image faded away, leaving the tent in a silence so deep that even the sounds of breathing sounded almost sacrilegious. Kai was the first to break the silence. "Farrah, you are sentenced to death for the attempted murder of Rei Hiwatari and for plotting against the Drista Tribe. You will be taken high into the mountains and left at the mercy of the elements, which have none. The girl looked up for the first time since she entered the tent. Her brown eyes were huge with terror and shock and small tremors raced through her body. "Varie." The shifter stepped forward and bowed, her brown-grey hair pinned into tight coils. "I want you to take the outsider to Carosia Valley. You are to leave her there with nothing but the clothes on her back. Come back as soon as you do." He turned his attention to the rest of his tribe. "The rest of you return to your tents. You are dismissed."

The shifters filed from the tent, many of them glancing down at Farrah with hate filled eyes. When everyone was out the only people who remained were, Kai, Tala, Varie and Farrah. Varie pulled Farrah to her feet easily, as if the younger woman weighed no more then a feather. She bowed to Kai again, her grey eyes sad. "Please give Rei my wishes that he gets better." Kai nodded and watched as Varie left the tent, Farrah meekly following behind. The two other shifters listened as the sound of leathery wings disappeared into the distance. Kai pulled up the hood of his cloak and wrapped the fabric about his slim body. "I'm going back to my tent. I'll see you in the morning."

As soon as Kai left the tent Tala sank to the floor of the tent, watching as white-blue smoke appeared next to him. Wolborg lay his massive head on his partner's leg, cold nose nudging at the pale hand. Tala smiled slightly, fingers scratching the wolf's thick ruff. "What do you think of the situation Wolborg?" The wolf sighed and allowed his blue eyes to slide shut under his partner's scratching. His voice was low and held slight hints of pack song. "Dranzer and I have been watching the mage's army since he started his campaign north. No one tribe can stand against his might. But if you band together, then you may survive. Now, get to bed before you fall asleep. I'm not dragging you back to the tent." Tala got to his feet and made his way to his tent with his guardian at his side.

*****

Kai slipped into the tent and repinned the door. He tossed his cloak on the chest, followed by his shirt. He cleaned the black paint of his face and stripped his boots off, dropping them by the chest. After stirring the braziers he climbed into the bed with Rei, careful not to jolt the sleeping teen. Pale fingers brushed over the tan cheek and he noticed a slightly sticky feeling to his fingers. He puzzled over it for several seconds before he finally hit upon it. Rei had been crying. He placed a soft kiss on the teen's lips, murmuring a soft "I'm sorry" before drifting off to sleep himself.

*****

The Shaman unwrapped the last of the bandages from Rei's back to reveal the wound. A pink scar had replaced the stab wound, the pink standing out against the surrounding skin. The old man's fingers pushed around the edge of the scar. "Does it hurt?" Rei shook his head, fingers idly combing through his hair. "It feels fine." Kai entered the tent and watched as the Shaman checked over his mate's wound. "How do you feel?" Rei looked up and smiled at the older shifter. "Fine. Although I could do with a bath." Kai turned to the Shaman. "Can he fly?" The Shaman nodded slowly. "On one condition. He must rest for several days afterwards. Other then that I can't see any reason why he shouldn't be able too." The old man got to his feet, wrapping his cloak around his frail body tightly. "My Lord." 

He left the tent and Kai went to his chest, digging out bag. He placed a bar of soap in the bag and three towels and some clean clothes for himself and Rei. He closed the top of the bag and slung it over one shoulder, watching as Rei put his shirt back on. "Let's go find Tala." The sun was high in the sky, warming the camp slightly. They found Tala sitting on the small rise outside of the camp, blue eyes looking to the south.

"You're in charge for the next couple of days Tala." The redhead just nodded, not once looking at his friend. Kai started shifting, his pale skin turning blood red. Rei also started shifting, black bars appearing on exposed skin. Seconds later a phoenix and a prairie eagle stood on the snow. Tala watched as the two birds took to the sky, the red bird carrying a bag, the slightly smaller grey bird following.

*****

Kai landed in front of the entrance to a cave and shifted back, watching as Rei settled down next to him, rapidly changing from bird to his natural form. He winced slightly as he stretched his left arm, unused muscles stiff. "Are you okay?" Rei nodded, one hand rubbing his shoulder. "Fine. Just a little stiff." Kai moved into the cave, the warm air raising goosebumbs on his chilled skin. 

A large hot spring was in the middle of the cave, steam rising in wisps over the water. A small rivulet of cold water trickled into the pool, cooling the water to a bearable temperature. Shelves were carved into the cave wall and a door in the stone led to a second room, where Rei could barely see a bed piled high with furs and blankets. Kai dug the soap out of his bag and placed it next to the rim on the spring before stripping his shirt off. He folded it and placed it on one of the shelves. He laid the towels by the spring, close enough to reach but far enough away that they wouldn't get wet.

He heard a splash and turned to find Rei already in the spring, ebony strands glistening with water. Golden eyes were closed and a small sigh of satisfaction slipped from the neko-jin's parted lips. Kai smiled and finished stripping before slipping into the pool. The water was just the right temperature, driving away the chill that seemed to settle in the bones after weeks of snow and chill winds. The sound of bubbling water and of their breathing was the only sound in the cave. Kai noticed that Rei was about to fall asleep. "Come over here." Rei cracked one golden eye open and moved over by his mate, slightly wary. "I'm not going to bite. Now turn around." The younger shifter turned his back to his mate, fingers idly playing with several strands of his hair.

Kai grabbed the soap and wet it, slowly rubbing the bar against the other shifters back in slow, soothing circles. Rei slowly relaxed, leaning back into the caress. Kai moved one hand around to his mate's stomach, thumb stroking the soft skin. Rei shuddered slightly, body unconsciously arching into the touch. Kai smiled slightly, placing a feather light kiss on the tip of Rei's pointed ear. He started trailing light kisses down the younger shifter's neck, canines slowly growing. He lightly raked his new fangs over the spot where Rei's neck and shoulder met. He licked at the tan skin, reveling in the small whimpers of pleasure coming from his mate.

With a quick movement he bit down on the tan skin, fangs puncturing the skin easily. Rei whimpered slightly at the sharp pain, his body slowly going limp in response. Kai licked at the wound, gathering the last drops of the neko-jin's blood. He carefully tipped some of the warm water over the wound, watching as the clear liquid washed over the marks.

The slate haired shifter got to his feet, carefully cradling the smaller teen to his chest. The neko-jin's eyes were hooded, brilliant golden color barely visible. Kai wrapped Rei in one of the towels, trying to avoid bumping the open wound on the tan body. With all luck the wound would be closed with in the next three days, a scar the only reminder. Kai carefully laid Rei on the bed, pulling the furs up to cover the lithe body. He quickly dried off and dressed before climbing in bed with his mate.

He drew the warm, towel wrapped body closer and closed his eyes, the stress of leading a tribe on top of the two shifts and flight lulling him to sleep.

*****

Rei stretched and winced as a dull pain shot through his neck. He raised one hand to scratch an itch on his neck, only to find fingers closing over his wrist. Blinking owlishly, the first thing that he saw was a pair of mahogany eyes, unshielded for once. The neko-jin smiled slightly and brushed his free hand over the triangle free cheek of his mate. "Morning." Kai smiled slightly. "Morning. Hold still." Rei nearly jumped out of his skin when Kai put something cold on his neck. The slate haired shifter pressed down on it slightly, one hand resting on his mate's stomach. "What was that for?" Kai dipped the piece of bandage back in the water and rung it out. "I'm trying to finish healing the mark."

Rei closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Kai's warm fingers on his skin. The caves were quiet, the only sounds the bubbling of water and of their breathing. "Roll over." The neko-jin obliged and rolled onto his stomach, his towel sliding down, revealing more skin. Kai took a deep breath, tearing his eyes away from the broad expanse of skin. He carefully prodded the muscle around the younger teen's wound, searching for any signs of swelling. ""How does it feel?" Rei burrowed his head further into the pillow, his answer barely audible. "Fine."

Kai lay back down next to his mate, fingers trailing up and down the younger shifter's spine. A shiver rippled through the neko-jin's lithe body. Kai continued his ministrations, gently trailing his fingertips over his mate's back. He stopped when he felt a faint rumbling. It took him a minute to realize that Rei was purring. With a slight smile he continued caressing the tan skin, fingers moving slowly down to brush over the neko-jin's side.

As soon as Rei felt Kai's fingers brush over his side he jumped, sleep hazed eyes looking at him accusingly. "Don't do that!" Mahogany eye lit up and Kai smiled something that surprised Rei greatly. "What's wrong Rei, ticklish?" The younger shifter moved away from his mate slightly, golden eyes focused on the pale hands that were inching steadily closer. "A little bit." He caught the pale fingers and squeezed. "Don't." 

Kai smirked and quickly flipped his mate on to his back, pinning the younger teen's arms above his head with one hand while the other trailed down the neko-jin's stomach, fingers grazing the top of the towel that was riding dangerously low on Rei's hips. Rei swallowed a moan, painfully aware of the hot fingers that caressed his skin in such a sensual manner and his eyes slid shut of their own accord. Kai slipped his fingers under the edge of the towel, brushing the skin with a light, ghostly touch. A small whimper escaped from his mate's throat and the neko-jin's eyes opened, golden depths burning with desire. When he spoke his voice sounded like velvet. "So, what are we doing today?"

Kai leaned down, forehead resting against his mate's, single hand moving. "Staying in-" He was cut of as one of Rei's now free hands slipped into his pants.

*****

Tala watched as the phoenix and prairie eagle landed and shifted, leaving behind the Head of the Tribe and his mate. He noticed that Rei was more at ease around Kai and he quickly spotted the reason. Barely concealed by Rei's shirt was a scar, the signs of fang marks evident. It also seemed that Kai was more relaxed. "Tala." The redheaded shifter pulled out of his thoughts and fell into step with Kai and Rei.

"Well, Farrah is dead. I went up there to check. It looks like a basilisk got her. There were teeth marks all over her body and a huge chunk of her torso was gone." The slate haired shifter just nodded, mahogany eyes focused on the horizon. Slowly a black spot appeared, growing steadily larger and headed straight at them.

Within minutes, a small dun colored hawk landed in front of them, nearly stumbling forward in exhaustion. The three shifters watched as the hawk shifted to reveal a small, old man. Rei dropped to his knees next to the old man, catching him as he fell. "Wendell! What are you doing here?" Cloudy eyes looked up at the neko-jin and the man smiled. "Lord Rei, thank Rahee that I found you. Your-" The sentence was cut off as the old shifter started coughing, his frail body shaking.

The raven-haired shifter patiently waited for the old man to quiet. "What?" The man got to his knees and bowed, forehead against the ground. "Your father died this morning. You are now Head of The White Tiger Tribe." Golden eyes widened in shock. Kai gestured to the old man. "Tala, take him somewhere and make sure he gets some food." The redhead nodded and with some work managed to get the old man to follow him.

Kai crouched down in front of his mate, fingers gently brushing the tan skin. "Rei, love, come on. You need to get to the tent." The neko-jin threw himself at his mate, fingers curling into the dark blue hair at the nape of Kai's neck, hot tears dropping onto the pale skin. The older shifter slowly got to his feet, carefully cradling the shaking body.

A/N2: About the marking. Only the dominant mate marks. The human part of Kai's mind knows that Rei is his mate. It's the animal part of a shifter's mind that marks mates.

Until next time


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: In regard to the shifting. Any shifter can turn into any animal they want. Most people have a favorite that they prefer. Like Rei prefers tiger.  
  
I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update my other stories sometime this week.  
  
Kai carefully brushed back strand of ebony silk, mahogany eyes worried. Rei had cried himself to sleep. Driger was curled on the bed, breath ruffling his partner's thick hair. Dranzer was sitting next to his own partner, carefully preening his feathers, a small pile of them at his feet. Kai picked one up, idly fingering the softness. "What do you two think I should do?"  
  
The phoenix looked up from his task and traded a quick look with the tiger. "The best thing to do would get Rei to his Tribe. As much as he loves it here, he needs to be with his friends." The slate haired shifter nodded and set the feather to one side. "We'll leave as soon as he wakes up. Dranzer get Tala for me." The phoenix disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Driger got up and stretched, green eyes focused on his partner's mate. "Take good care of him Hiwatari."  
  
Just as Tala entered the tent, the last wisps of green smoke vanished. The redhead sat down next to his friend, eyes sweeping over the sleeping teen. "What's up?" Kai stretched, wincing as his back popped in several spots. "Dranzer and Driger both think that Rei needs to go back to his Tribe and I agree. We don't need any divisions between us at the moment. I want you to get Varie and her mate. Right now they're the best people to put in charge. I know I can trust them. And pack."  
  
He ran a hand through his bangs and got to his feet, only to start pacing. "There's no doubt in my mind someone killed Rei's father. If you fail to kill the son, kill the father, throw the tribe into turmoil. You're coming because I need someone to watch our backs. I wouldn't put it beyond that bastard to have someone infiltrate Rei's tribe. Now get going."  
  
Tala got up and bowed, a good natured smirk twisting his lips. "Of course. I'll leave you and your mate." The redhead disappeared and Kai let out a pained sigh and stripped his shirt off before climbing in the bed. He curled up against his mate's back, nose buried in the soft black strands. Slowly sleep over took him.  
  
*****  
  
Rei was awakened to the feel of something cold and wet against his ankle. With a half stifled yawn he pulled his foot back under the blankets, snuggling deeper into the warmth. The coldness moved up from his feet, and warm breath moved across his face, ruffling his hair. Golden eyes opened and the neko-jin looked up to come eye to eye with a white wolf. He sat up and drew his knees to his chest, chin resting on his knees.  
  
The wolf looked at him a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I take it you're Tala's guardian." The wolf made a small half bow, pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Wolborg at your service. And may I ask how you know who my partner is?" Rei pulled the blanket up higher, wrapping it around his shoulders. "I've noticed that Tala has a rather wolfy grin. And remember that partners often reflect their guardian." He yawned and glanced at Kai who was still asleep, blue triangles still in place.  
  
"I should probably wake him up." One hand reached out and stroked the slate strands. "Allow me." The great wolf jumped the bed in one smooth movement and sat down next to the young shifter, white-blue fur shinning slightly in the low light coming through the tent walls. Wolborg leaned down and set his nose against Kai's neck, snuffling at the pale skin with vigor. The slate haired shifter shrunk down in the blankets, trying to get away from the cold nose. The white wolf moved forward, nose right against Kai's ear.  
  
A pale arm slipped from underneath the blankets, hitting the wolf right between his ears. Wolborg sat back, fur shaking as he sneezed. Mahogany eyes stared balefully to the guardian. "One of these days Wolborg. And Tala is not going to be able to do a damn thing to save you. And I know he sent you here." The white wolf yawned, showing fangs to all. "You've been saying that for years Kai. I still await the day. Tala's ready to go. You had better explain to your Kitten what's going on." The great wolf left the tent, tail happily wagging.  
  
Kai sat up, one hand reaching out to brush his mate's cheek. "How are you doing?" Rei moved closer to the older shifter, laying his head on the other teen's shoulder. "Tired, emotionally drained, depressed. What was Wolborg talking about?" Kai wrapped an arm around the neko-jin's waist, pulling the smaller teen into his lap. "Drigger decided it would be best if you went back to your tribe for a couple of days before we even try to get our tribes to live next to each other."  
  
Rei shuddered slightly, a small smile creeping up despite the tears once again filling his eyes. "That's not a prospect I relish. This is going to be hell." Kai smiled, placing a light kiss on the raven strands. "Neither do I, but it has to be done if we want to survive this war. Now let's get going before Tala sends Wolborg back in."  
  
*****  
  
Rei slowly shifted back, painfully aware of the hate filled eyes that rested on Kai and Tala. More then one person looked on him with contempt and an unconscious shiver raced through his body, causing his muscles to painfully tighten. Kai moved forward slightly, still remaining behind his mate but close enough to provide support. Rei quickly glanced over his shoulder, golden eyes glowing with thanks.  
  
Tala moved closer also, crystalline blue eyes sweeping over the assembled shifters. He caught a flash of white-blue, a small smirk twisting his lips. Wolborg flashed him a wolfy grin before disappearing behind a second tent, sensitive nose searching for any scent that didn't belong.  
  
There was murmuring in the crowd, starting at the back and working its way forward. One of the shifters at the front of the group stepped forward. He was a big man, one of the tallest in the White Tiger Tribe. His beard was dark and scraggly, leaving him with the look of a wild animal. His eyes were dark with hate and rage.  
  
"What the hell are these two doing here? We don't need Hiwatari's help or any help from his pathetic tribe." The neko-jin quickly glanced over his shoulder. Kai's beautiful mahogany eyes had darkened with anger. Tala was also staring at the older shifter, blue eyes dancing with anger and what looked like a slight hint of humor. There was no doubt in Rei's mind that Tala wanted to see Kai take on Renal, but he couldn't allow it.  
  
"They're here Renal, because I'm here. Kai has every right to come with me, doesn't he?" Rei's voice was calm and low, almost friendly. Many of the shifters however, noticed the thin edge of steel that was hidden in the neko-jin's voice, as though he was trying to goad Renal into doing something stupid. The older shifter lowered his head slightly, flames of hate dying slightly.  
  
"Of course My Lord." Renal spared one last glance at the three younger shifters, black meeting blue. The redheaded shifter gave the grizzled shifter a cheeky smile, eyes sparkling with malice.  
  
A hand rose from somewhere near the middle of the gathering. "What is it Rhyad?" A thin squeaky voice rose into the silence, asking the question that was occupying every one's thoughts. "What are we going to do now that your father is dead? I mean, do you actually expect us to live with Hiwatari's tribe. You are his mate after all." Golden eyes closed and Rei took a deep breath, a silent prayer making its way to Rahee.  
  
"That's exactly what I expect you to do." There was complete silence for several seconds before the entire tribe started talking at once, voices reaching a painful high. Kai moved closer to his mate, leaning forward to make himself heard. "Nice choice of words Rei. Next time try to be a little more sensitive." Rei let out a harsh laugh. He turned on Kai, golden eyes burning with indignation. "You're telling me to be more sensitive? That's rich."  
  
The slate haired shifter laughed, one hand reaching out to stroke the soft tan skin. "Calm down Kitten. I was joking." Rei leaned into the caress, eyes half hooded. "I know. It's just this is so stressing. My father just died and now I have to worry about keeping my tribe from killing your tribe. Not exactly my idea of fun."  
  
Kai, Rei and Tala stood holding a quiet conversation as they waited for the White Tiger Tribe to calm down. Slowly the crowd quieted, eyes turning back to their young tribe leader. "Whether you want to believe me or not, there is a good reason Rahee wanted this union between our tribes. Tomorrow we will meet and I will tell you why. Its getting late and you have much to do before we leave in three days time." The tribe slowly dispersed, groups returning to tents to carry on their interrupted conversations.  
  
Rei led the way to his tent, which was still erected, much to his surprise. "Give me ten minutes and I should be able to find a tent for you Tala." The older shifter shook his head, bangs blowing in the slight breeze. "Don't worry about it. I'll just sleep out here with Wolborg. The cold air is refreshing." He quickly shifted and loped off into the darkness, a patch of light in the black. Kai lit the lanterns and dropped onto the bed, watching as Rei unbound his hair, ebony strands stark against his light clothing. The neko-jin dug through his bag, quickly locating his brush. He had just started to brush through the first clump when warm finger plucked the wood from his fingers. Kai slowly worked through the strands, carefully setting each clump of brushed hair to one side, long fingers deftly removing knots.  
  
"How do you suggest we keep them from killing each other?" Rei shrugged, digging through his back. "I have no idea. The only thing I can suggest is keeping close watch over them. That leads to the problem of there are two of us and over three hundred in the two combined tribes. There's... How did this get in here?" Kai looked over Rei's shoulder to find the neko-jin reverently stroking a red feather. The light of the lantern reflected off of the feather, making it glow the colors of a fire.  
  
"That would be one of my guardian's feathers. I have no idea how it got there but it's yours now." He pushed the raven strands out of the way, mahogany eyes focused on the faint scar that marked Rei as his. He lightly licked at the scar, earning a slight moan from the younger shifter. The neko-jin leaned back against his mate, a small cat-like mew slipping from his throat. Kai placed a trail of light, ghostly kisses up the tan throat. Golden eyes fell closed as desire mingled with the need to sleep. Try as hard as he could he found himself drifting off to sleep.  
  
Kai listened carefully, a small smile creeping up. Rei had fallen asleep. He carefully peeled off his mate's top shirt and shoes, setting the feather to one side. He stripped off his own shirt and crawled under the blankets, not looking forward to tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
Rei pulled the red sleeveless jerkin on over the black shirt, mumbling as it got tangled around itself. "Shit. This is a good way to start the day." He tried to shake his arms, the feeling of pins and needles digging into his flesh painful. "Kai." His voice was muffled and he doubted that his mate could actually hear him.  
  
The sound of laughter reached his ear, causing his cheeks to start burning. Within seconds he was untangled and staring into the warm mahogany eyes of his mate. "I'm glad you think this is funny." Kai placed a kiss between the neko-jin's brows and pulled back one hand holding something behind his back. "I think it's immensely funny."  
  
"What have you got behind your back?" Golden eyes held curiosity as he tried to find out what his mate was hiding. Kai switched hands, eyes lit with humor. "I'm not telling. Now close your eyes." Rei did as he was told and felt something brush against his ear. He reached a hand up only to have it smacked away. "Give me a minute." He could feel Kai tugging at his hair and he let a sigh slip out. "There." The neko-jin reached one hand up, tan fingers brushing against something soft. By craning his head at a certain angle, he was able to see what Kai had done to him.  
  
His feather was twined in his hair, held in by nothing but the hair itself. "It's a phoenix feather. A symbol of good luck and long health. Needless to say their hard to get. Most phoenixes don't appreciate having their feathers pulled out. I'm just lucky my guardian happens to be one."  
  
Kai's smile disappeared and his eyes hardened. "Ready to go Kitten?" Rei nodded and twined his fingers with Kai's, golden eyes slightly tinged with fear. "I'm not going to get any better. We might as well go."  
  
When they entered the tent, all conversations the fell silent, eyes focused on the two tribe leaders and particularly on the red-gold feather that hung from the ebony strands of the neko-jin. Rei took a deep breath, taking comfort from the fact that Kai was behind him and Tala was somewhere near by. "You all deserve to know what is going to happen. War is coming to the tribes." There was a surge of startled cries as all the shifters started talking at once, many of them yelling questions at their head of tribe. Rei shared a pained look with Kai before turning back to his tribe.  
  
"Look, I know that's its hard to believe. We've leaved in peace for years," he ignored the sound of someone saying "Hiwatari", "bar some minor altercations with other tribes. I have proof. Someone tried to kill me, to prevent our tribes from joining." There were more murmurs of disbelief. Rei could feel himself growing angry and he took a deep breath. "Look I have proof." He turned his back on the shifters and pulled both of his shirts up, revealing the still pink scar to the tribe.  
  
"I was the target of an assassin, just as my father was. I was lucky in the fact that I survived. There is a mage that lives far to the south. He is hell bent on destroying us. We need to join with the Drista Tribe in order to survive this war." The tent was quiet and Rei was thankful. "I know that many of you are doubting me but.." Rei took the small bottle that Kai offered him and uncorked the top.  
  
"I have here the Vralti of the assassin that was sent to kill me." Farrah's voice filled the tent and the shifters listened, spellbound.  
  
*****  
  
Rei leaned back against Driger, fingers easily finding the bent page in his book. Kai was sitting several feet away, a whetstone in one hand, a number of daggers and swords sitting on the floor in front of him. He picked up one of the daggers and lightly drew his thumb down the blade, testing the edge. With careful, precise movements the slate haired shifter started to sharpen the blade.  
  
Rei set his book down, golden eyes focused on his mate. "You know, you make it really hard to concentrate." Kai looked up and smiled, fingers continuing their work. "I know." The neko-jin didn't answer, instead opting to go back to his book. The tent was silent for several minutes before sounds of shouting reached the two shifters. Mahogany met gold both questioning. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Kai dropped the dagger and got to his feet, pulling his mate up also. "I have got no idea. Let's go find out." The two shifters left the tent, making their way to the area of bare space that separated the tents of the Drista Tribe from the White Tiger Tribe. A large crowd of shifters was gathered in the open space, surrounding something or someone. Kai and Rei exchanged a quick look before they both plunged into the mass of shifters, using elbows indiscriminately. More then one shifter was about to elbow back until they caught sight of who was elbowing. The two tribe leaders broke through the edge of the crowd to be confronted with two shifters fighting.  
  
Kai reached and grabbed the nearest shifter, who happened to be Hajem. He tossed the older shifter to the ground, mahogany eyes pinning him in place. The slate haired shifter's voice was low and cold, but both tribes could hear him just fine. "We don't have time to deal with petty differences." He rounded on the other shifter. "And I know, you know about the problems Renal."  
  
Renal got to his feet, arms folded across his chest. He sneered, eyes burning with hate. "You're not my Head of Tribe and I don't have to listen. I think this is just a bunch of shit to scare us." Rei stepped forward, golden eyes narrowed with rage. "He may not be your Head of Tribe but I am. This is not a jo."  
  
The neko-jin was cut off as an eagle landed in front of him and Kai. With alarming speed the eagle shifted back to reveal a young shifter. He dropped to his knees, forehead brushing the ground. "My Lords, the mage's army has reached the southern edge of the plains." Kai's hand reached out and snagged a nearby shifter, who turned out to be a member of the White Tiger Tribe. "Gather the old and the cubs. Get the Dragon-shifters and move them to the mountains." The shifter bobbed his head and took of at a dead run.  
  
Kai made his way over to Rei, who was staring towards the south. Hands found each other and fingers tangled together, tan and pale, a sign of a bond formed. Rei said something and Kai quickly leaned forward, just barely catching it.  
  
"And so it begins." 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story. Huge thanks to every single one of my reviewers. I hope you all enhoy this chapter.

Rei lifted the lid of his chest, fingers wrapping around the hilt of a sword that lay under several layers of clothing. His father had given him the sword not long after his eighth birthday and had hired someone from the city to train him. He pulled the sword out of the chest, sliding the blade from its sheath with a soft ringing sound.

The scabbard was fine black leather, edged with silver. The pommel of the sword was shaped like a tiger head, fangs bared. The handle was wrapped in leather, providing a grip. The crosstrees were shaped like the tail of a tiger, the blade shining blue in the low light. 

The sound of someone entering the tent caused Rei to spin around, his sword lashing out at the intruder.  The echo of steel hitting steel echoed through the tent. Kai smirked, his dagger hilt locked with the hilt of Rei's sword. "Be a little more careful next time Rei." The younger shifter blushed and slid his sword back into its scabbard, laying it to rest back in the trunk. "Sorry Kai." Kai sheathed his dagger.

Kai removed his cloak and dropped it on his chest before moving to stand next to his mate. On an impulsive move, Rei rested his head against Kai's shoulder, needing the comfort. Kai wrapped an arm around Rei, drawing him closer. "The mage's army is about three days from here. The scouts returned not to long ago." The neko-jin nodded, golden eyes falling shut. "I'm not ready Kai. I don't want to live with the thought of that army for the next three days." 

Mahogany eyes lit up, a plan to help his mate forget for the next several hours. He released Rei and gently pushed him away, fingers stroking lightly along his mate's cheek. "Let me help you forget Rei." Rei's eyes widened slightly, a light flush creeping over his cheeks. "Kai, the others." The slate haired shifter pulled the other shifter close, placing a light kiss on Rei's forehead, nose, a final one on the slightly parted lips. "Who cares."   

Kai nibbled at Rei's neck, tongue darting out to lick at the mark on Rei's neck. A moan slipped from Rei's throat and his fingers clenched in his mate's shirt, drawing the older shifter closer. Kai pulled back briefly to pull Rei's shirt off before returning to leaving kisses along Rei's neck and collarbone. Before Rei knew it, he was on bed, Kai's fingers trailing over his sides. 

Kai bit down lightly on the lobe of Rei's ear. The neko-jin shuddered, his eyes falling shut. "I love you."

*****

 Kai was grateful when the north wind came up. Though it was only mid spring, the sun was beating down on the plains making the day nearly unbearable. With the upcoming battle, people would tire easily, without the added affect of the heat. He heard the grass rustle and found an unwanted smile creeping up. 

Rei was kneeling down on the grass, idly drawing designs in a small patch of dirt that was visible. He knew that Rei should be on his feet; waiting for the battle, but Kai didn't want to deny his mate this one small act of innocence. There was a very good chance that it would be Rei's last act. Tala crept up next to Kai and smiled at the neko-jin's antics. "Everything's in order." Kai nodded, mahogany eyes sweeping out to the south. Just barely visible on the horizon was the mage's army, moving at a fast clip.

Rei stood, and turned looking at the assembled shifters. They were standing in somewhat straight lines, though there were small clusters of shifter standing together talking. He was glad to see that the impending war had helped form a relationship between his and Kai's tribes, though he wished that it had happened under peaceful circumstances. A warm hand settled on his shoulder, long fingers, working the muscle in his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" The neko-jin leaned into the soft caress, golden eyes falling half shut. "To be honest Kai, I'm scared shitless. I never thought that I would have to deal with this. My father should be the one leading the White Tigers, not me." Kai, in an unusual show of compassion hugged his mate close, placing a feather light kiss on the tan skin. "I know Rei. None of us ever thought we would have to deal with this."

Tala nodded his head to the south and Kai reluctantly released his mate, turning to face the approaching army. They were a lot closer then they had been five minutes ago. "Bastard used magic to move them." A sharp breath was drawn from somewhere among the gathered shifters. The mage's creations were hideous. They all walked on two legs, though their heads were twisted into the caricatures of common animals. The redhead shifter laughed blue eyes as hard as ice. "This is going to be interesting," he nodded to Kai and Rei. "I hope to see you both after this."

Tala melted back into the shifters, not disrupting the ranks. Kai placed a last kiss on Rei's neck. "Love you.

*****

Kai's toothy grin widened as the creature's crude, chipped dagger bounced off his armored hide, leaving the black and green mottled plate untouched. Clawed fingers dug into the creature's neck, severing the muscle. The creature's head fell to the side, a pitiful gurgling sound coming from the windpipe that was slowly being crushed under the head's sudden weight. Mahogany eyes glowed with battle rage as a second creature attacked him from behind

*****

Rei dodged under the creature's axe, hamstringing the bear like animal with a swipe of his claws. The creature fell to one knee bellowing in rage, lashing out wildly with its axe. The neko-jin stayed just out of range, white fur stained with red though none of it was his own. The bear stumbled forward in an attempt to reach him and Rei sunk his claws in, rending muscle. The axe fell from limp fingers and Rei sunk his fangs in, black blood oozing out of the wounds.

*****

Tyson swooped down and caught the bison creature, pulling it's struggling form into the air with him. He dug his claws into the animal's side, head twisting on its sinuous neck to tear into the creature.  Within minutes pieces of the creature were falling to the ground, slightly burned. Tyson folded his wings against his back and plummeted, navy eyes focused on the back of the mage's army, where untold numbers of the enemy stood in a huge group. Flame raked the group, a cloud of black smoke billowing to fill the sky.

*****

Tala staggered back as the club caught him above his eye. The creature in front of him seemed to multiply, along with the club that was rapidly descending again. By the grace of some god, Tala later decided Rahee; he managed to dodge the impending blow.  As his vision slowly cleared, he was able to focus and latched onto the creature's leg, breaking bone. Just as he let go, a second blow landed across his back and all went black.

*****

Max jumped forward, sharp teeth digging into the hard flesh that covered the rhino creature's arm. The creature flailed its arm in an effort to remove him, but Max bit deeper, blood trickling to land on the already stained ground. His own fur had lost it's white color and was slowly turning black from all the blood, and was drying on his shell. He landed on the ground, blood stained fangs visible as the creature clutched it's limp arm.

***** 

Rei shifted back to human, trying to ignore the heavy stench of blood that hung in the air. He was slammed into from behind and nearly fell. He picked up a dagger from the ground and spun around to find Max and Tyson standing behind him, both of them looking worn and spattered in blood. He lowered the dagger and managed a small smile, glad to see that his friends had lived when so many had fallen. "I'm glad to see that you two survived. I have a favor to ask of you."

Max leaned back against Tyson, the navy haired shifter wrapping an arm around his mate. "What do you need?" Rei ran a hand through his hair, golden eyes focused to the south. "I need you two to gather up the shifters that are uninjured and start cleaning up the bodies. Take the injured to the healers and Shamans, kill any of the wounded creatures and gather our dead to be burned." Tyson and Max nodded and left, quietly talking.

Rei started walking through the battlefield, occasionally stopping to nudge a body with a toe. As he passed each fallen shifter, he murmured a quick prayer, praying to Rahee to watch over his and Kai's tribe. Something caught Rei's eye and he rushed over, the red hair looking familiar. He shifted aside one of the mage's creations, eyes widening. 

Tala was sprawled on the ground, a huge bump with a cut visible under the caked blood. Rei hastily searched for Tala's pulse and found it, sighing in relief at the strong beat. Blue white smoke formed next to him, resolving into the form of Wolborg. The wolf licked at the bump of his partner's head, clearing away the blood. The cut started to ooze blood again but Wolborg just nodded. "We can't be sure if the weapons were poisoned. The blood flowing will help clear it out, as will my saliva. I'll take him to the healers."

Rei nodded and watched as the wolf headed towards the healers, his partner's body draped inelegantly over his body like a human cloak. The neko-jin resumed his search, his hopes of finding any other shifters alive rapidly diminishing. By this time he had made it to the ridge that lay to the south of the camp. The bodies were thickest here, their limps bent at odd angles, severed body parts lying on the ground.

Rei turned around, dagger coming out of its sheath in one smooth movement. Golden eyes slid shut in concentration, tiger ears peeping out of disheveled black hair. The sound of rasping breathe came to his ears and something grasped weakly at his leg. He sprang back, eyes searching the blood soaked, body covered ground.

A hand scrabbled against the wet grass, breathe becoming hoarse. "Lord Rei?" Rei moved closer, a gasp escaping. Renal lay on the ground, one arm shattered, lying across his slashed stomach. His right eye was swollen and a cut ran from the crown of his head down under his chin. Rei dropped to his knees, heedless of the blood that soaked onto a second layer of blood.

"Renal." The older shifter smiled slightly, touched by the concern that rested in his leader's voice. Renal knew that he had made life hard for Rei, especially with the matter over Kai. Yet here the younger shifter was, not holding anything against him. Renal coughed, his throat momentarily blocked by blood. "Lord Rei, I want to say that I'm sorry about Lord Kai. You had no choice in your mate. Forgi…." He started to cough again.

Rei rested his hand light on Renal's forehead, brushing back some of the grizzled hair. "You're forgiven Renal. Rest well." Dark eyes slid shut, chest slowly falling still. Rei got to his feet. A warm nose nudged at his hand and he looked over to find Driger standing next to him, green eyes fixed in the distance.

"You need to…" The great tiger was cut off by a sound of a grunt behind them. They turned. Behind them one of the mage's creations was stumbling to its feet, lowing in pain. The cow like animal got to its feet, head swinging back in forth, trying to catch their scent. Black eyes focused on them and it began moving forward in a shuffling manner.

Driger's lips curled back in a silent snarl, four inch fangs bared.  He crouched down, muscles tensing like a spring. With a quick soundless movement the tiger slammed into the cow creature, fangs sinking into the creature's neck, snapping the spine. With slow dignified movements Driger got off the creature, pink tongue clearing the black blood off. 

"How does it taste Driger?" Rei had to smile. Wolborg was picking his way over the dead bodies, Tala leaning heavily against him. A bandage was wrapped around the older shifter's head, the spot above his eyebrow stained red. "Tala, should you really be up?" The redhead shrugged, fingers tightening in the fur of his partner. "Probably not. I was wondering if you've seen Kai."

Rei shook his head and sheathed his dagger, eyes scanning the plains. He could see the shifters of his and Kai's tribes working together, piling the bodies of the shifters in one pile, for the pyre and the bodies of the _magifigures_, as the mage's creations had been dubbed, into another pile. Tyson was standing by in dragon form, ready to immolate the bodies.

Tala stood next to Rei, blue eyes glazed slightly with pain. "I don't think he's hurt. Dranzer would have told either Wolborg or Driger. Something's wrong. I wouldn't put it beyond the mage to take him hostage." Rei turned around and headed for the camp, changing as he ran. Driger paced him for several steps before slowly disappearing, green smoke swirling in the wind. Rei came to a stop and slowly shifted back, tears welling in his eyes.

Varie was kneeling on the ground, her mate's dead body clasped to her chest. He knelt down in front of her, drawing her attention to him. "Varie, I need you to look over the tribe's for me. For your cubs. Something's happened to Kai, and I fear if we don't find him this war is going to continue." The older shifter slowly laid her mate back down, long fingers closing staring eyes. She got to her feet and drew Rei up with her. She hugged him close and kissed his forehead. "For my cubs and you. Go find him."

Rei slowly made his way back to where Tala stood. Wolborg, Driger, and Dranzer stood together, conversing quietly. Dranzer stood back and looked his partner's mate over with critical brown eyes. The phoenix nodded once, ruffling his feathers before settling them back down.

"Dranzer, do you know where Kai is?" The phoenix shook his head, eyes dilating briefly. When he spoke his voice held the crackling of fire. "Some where south is all that I can tell you. There are heavy wards that I cannot pass through. You will be forced to follow the blood bond." Without another word Dranzer disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

Tala handed Rei a small leather bag, the bag clinking as Rei took it in hand. "I figure sleeping out every night wouldn't be good for us. We can stop in towns along the way." The younger shifter nodded and dropped the bag to the ground. His tan skin darkened, becoming the colors of the lesser roc. Tala quickly followed suit. Blue met gold and the two shifters picked the bags of money up. They slowly made their way into the sky, circling several times before heading south.

Driger and Wolborg looked after their partners for several minutes before returning to their own plane for rest and planning.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: Well, another late chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all of my reviewers.

Rei wrinkled his nose at the smells that wafted through the alley. In his entire seventeen years of life he had been to town five times. He never remembered them stinking this badly. It was moments like this that he was glad that he lived in the plains where the wind cleaned everything from the air.

Tala nudged him, holding a small bag up. "Don't lose this. Not that we couldn't get more." Rei tied the bag to his belt; golden eyes fixed on the taller shifter. "No stealing Tala." The redhead threw his hands up, blue eyes showing his indignation. "Why does everyone think I'm a thief?" 

There was a scraping sound from further in the alley and both shifters turned to find eyes staring at them from the darkness. One pair green, the other blue. "Because you have that look about you." Driger stepped out of the shadows, his tail lazily swaying back and forth. Wolborg trotted up to Tala and sat down, looking up at his partner with his tongue lolling out

"Stupid mutt. Did you find anything out?" Wolborg didn't answer, to busy stalking a mouse that had just crept from underneath a crate. Driger finished cleaning his paw before he answered. "We've spent the last three days talking to avatars of the other gods but no one seems to know anything. Evidently this mage came out of no where and has managed to block the sight of all the gods."

Rei ran a hand through his bangs, trying not to let his frustration show. "Great. So we're going to find his stronghold how?" Wolborg swallowed the mouse and shook himself, his coat fluffing out. "Keep heading south. Just follow your bond. Come on cat. We still need to talk to Adonis's cherubs." The two guardians disappeared.

Tala stretched and glanced up at the sky, frowning at the dark clouds that hung in the sky. "Come on Rei. Let's find an inn before it starts raining." Despite the threat of rain, people were still wandering the streets. Tala led the way, having been to the city several times. Kai had avoided making to many appearances in the same town.

They rounded a corner and Tala nearly ran into someone, only saved by Rei's quick reflexes as he latched on to the older shifter's cloak. "Watch where…." The lead female trailed off as her dark eyes settled on the two teens. The second female peeked over her companion's shoulder, brown eyes widening as they settled on Rei. 

Rei, although he had been to the city only a handful of times, knew exactly what the two females were. Their dresses were cut to mid thigh and extremely low in the bodice, exposing more skin then a modest woman would. They wore extensive amounts of cosmetics, especially on their eyes and lips.

She slipped from behind her friend and latched onto Rei, fingers clutching his shirt. "Hello. My name's Aide. Want to go some place quiet?" Tala growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. As Kai's friend, he had an obligation to keep his mate safe and Kai would remove a hand if he found that Tala had let anyone touch Rei.

He pried her off, pulling Rei to stand next to him. "He's taken." The second prostitute sidled up to Tala, trying to tempt him with her poorly covered cleavage. "What about you? Are you his or are you free?" Tala, feeling the need to scare them, shifted slightly his canines growing. Both prostitutes drew back. The redhead smirked. "I'm also taken. Now go." They turned and fled, leaving the two shifters alone.

Just as it started raining they reached the district of town that had clean, affordable inns. Tala pushed open the door to an inn called The Gilded Feather. Tala stretched and grinned. "Just in time." Rei took his cloak off and shook it, watching water droplets roll off the fabric and onto the floor. "Just in time, other than the fact that my cloak is soaked."

The redhead shrugged. "It'll dry out." He grabbed a server as she walked by. "Two rooms, baths and food." She nodded. "We just got over a big rush. I'll have your food to you as soon as possible. Meanwhile" she dug into her apron pocket and came out with two keys. "First two doors on the left. There are towels and bathrobes in there and the bathing house is out back. Leave your clothes on the table right inside the door and I'll pick it up and have it cleaned for you by tomorrow morning.

Tala handed one of the keys to Rei. "Now I know why I hate the cities." Rei led the way up the stairs. "Why?" Tala unlocked the first door, lighting a candle to get his point across. The room although obviously one of the bigger rooms in the inn, it was still a little jammed. "There is never enough room."

When they got down to the bathhouse, it was empty. Even through the walls they could smell the steam and hear the water burble. Tala leaned back against the wall next to the door, eyes scanning the backyard through the haze of the rain. "Go ahead and take as long as you want." Rei slipped into the building letting the heat sink into his skin. They had been spending large amounts of flying, always heading south.

He stripped and slipped into the hot tub, sighing as he felt his muscles relax. The last time he had had a hot bath was when he and Kai had gone to the hot springs after his wound had healed. Hot baths like that were luxuries. Most of the time cold baths in the nearest watering hole were the norm for shifter tribes.

Rei tried not to spend too much time in the baths. He quickly washed his hair and body, watching as the soap bubbles were carried along a small rivulet that trailed along one wall. Feeling lethargic he folded his arms on the ledge of the tub and closed his eyes, promising himself that he would get out in five minutes to let Tala have his turn.

*****

Rei was awakened by the sound of raised voices. It was still raining, muffling the voices to the point of not being able to make out the words. He shifted partially, tiger ears peeking through his hair. There were two other people outside besides Tala. The other two seemed to be a couple. "Why can't we?" Rei smiled as he heard the older shifter sigh. "Because I said so." The second person spoke, her voice shrill. "That's no reason. You don't own this place." Tala's voice dropped, venom dripping. "Because I don't want anyone peeping at my wife."

Rei stifled a laugh, knowing that Tala would be saying that with an absolutely straight face. Rei, with a groan pulled himself out of the tub and rapidly dried himself and tied the sash to his robe tight, opting to leave his hair down to keep Tala's story in one piece. He gathered up his clothing and slipped his shoes on, opening the door. "Sorry I took so long love. The hot water was so refreshing." Tala smirked, glad that Rei had followed along.

He bent down like he was going to kiss Rei on the cheek. "Go ahead and go eat. I won't be too long." Rei nodded and left, well aware of the couple's eyes on him. 

The moment he stepped into the inn the server from before took his clothes from him and pointed to a table near the fireplace. "I'll have these back to you by tomorrow morning." Dinner was the breast of some kind of a massive bird, warm bread and wine. Tala joined him minutes after he had started eating, the sash to his robe slowly coming undone. The redhead yanked the sash tighter and sat down.

"Have fun with your friends?" Tala downed half of his wine before answering. "I hope their god banishes them to hell. The moment you left they tried to slip in. The only thing that stopped them was the sound of a growl from the tub." Rei rolled his eyes, ripping his bread into pieces. "Tala, someone is going to catch on sooner or later."

The redhead shrugged. "I can't do anything to control him." Rei pushed his plate away from him, only half eaten. "I know. I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

The moment Rei climbed into the bed Driger appeared in the small room and stretched out as much as possible in front of the door. "Are you okay Rei?" Rei pulled the blankets up and blew out the candle on the bedside table. "Tired. Nothing else."

*****

Tala pushed the door to Rei's room open, wincing as it collided with something. A low growled sounded. He leaned against the door jam, eyes searching the room. He could barely see Rei's form curled in the middle of the bed and Driger who had moved to sit near the window.

He slipped into the room, setting Rei's clean clothing on the foot of the bed. "Sorry Driger." The tiger shrugged, cleaning his paw at the same time. "Don't be. I was the one in front of the door." Tala gently shook Rei. "Come on. We need to get going."

Rei rolled over and pulled the blankets up. "I'm tired. Go away." The redhead sighed and tried again. "There's no reason you should be tired. You got almost twelve hours of sleep. And you need to eat something." One golden eye opened, glaring at the other shifter. "So? And I don't want to eat anything." Tala stood up. "I'll be back in five minutes. Be up and dressed or _I _will dress you myself, never mind the consequences."

When Tala entered Rei's room the younger teen was dressed and sitting up, finishing binding his hair. He handed Rei the bowl he was carrying and sat down. "Drink all of it." Rei sniffed the liquid and caught only the smell of honey. "What is it?" Tala tried to avoid rolling his eyes but it didn't work 

"It's honeyed milk. You need to have at least some kind on nutrients. It's going to be another long day of flying." Rei finally gave into Tala's gentle prodding and downed the milk. "Let's go." 

They headed out of the town and through the hills towards the south, wanting to be well away from the town before shifting. There was a high price for captured shifters as slaves. Two rocs took to the air, casting shadows on to the plains.

*****

Kai paced the cell, unable to sit still. He wasn't entirely sure how many times he had paced the cell. It was exactly twelve paces by twelve paces. The ceiling was high and a grated window sat high in the wall, casting faint sunlight into one corner. The door to the cell was massive, a small grate covering a slot to slide food in.

He figured he had been in captivity for five days. The mage, in a manner odd for a captor, fed him three times a day, once at sunrise, midday and sunset. That would have worried Kai, other then the fact the portions were only large enough to ensure that he wouldn't die.

What really worried him was the lack on contact with Dranzer. Normally he could reach his guardian, even if the great bird was on the immortal plain. Something about the castle seemed to be blocking that connection though.

The door squeaked as it opened and a small green skinned creature with big ears stood in the opening, shifting nervously from foot to foot, his spear clacking against the stone floor. "Master wishes to see you. Come." Kai smirked, fangs growing, claws sliding from his fingers. 

"Tell the master if he wishes to see me that he can come here himself. I'm not his and I refuse to bow to him." The small goblin looked around hesitantly before stepping further into the cell, trying to intimidate the taller being. "Come now." Kai moved forward with lightning speed, clawed hand raking out to grab the spear, snapping it like a stick.

"I said no!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back. Sorry about the delay. Both of my computers crashed at the same time and we just got one back. Enjoy this chapter.

The castle stood on the cliff edge, half-constructed walls sprawling out over the ground. _Magifigures _were scrambling around the castle, lifting huge stone blocks with pulleys in an effort to complete the castle before the mage could unleash his wrath on them. They may have had the intelligence of three-year-olds, but they knew pain well, and would do all they could to avoid it.

None of the creatures took any notice of the two small birds of prey that hovered above them, riding the thermals with ease. The larger roc banked and moved closer to the castle, keen blue eyes searching the windows. The bird landed on one of the windowsills, hopping into the room.

A shrill cry pierced the air and the second roc folded its wings, plummeting down towards the window. With a quick flutter of its wings it tightened its spiral inside the room and landed softly on the floor next to its companion. Blue eyes shown with reproach and the smaller bird shrugged.

The two shifters rapidly changed back and Tala frowned. "Do you want Kai to kill me? Keep pulling those stunts and I'll be explaining why he's forced to scrape you off of the wall." Rei's eyes flared with anger, pupils slightly slit. "You're not my mother. I'll do what I please!"

Tala brushed his bang back, anger slowly melting away. Rei was just worried about Kai. He knew that he wasn't doing the younger shifter any favors. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you. Kai would never forgive me and would go back to being a heartless bastard."

Rei smiled, golden eyes slowly returning to normal. "As much as I appreciate the mushiness, let's get going. I want to find Kai and get the hell out of here. This place is creepy." Tala nodded, totally agreeing with his friend's mate. The castle was made entirely out of black stone and the only lights on the inside were mage lights that flickered constantly.

Rei quickly shifted, body lengthening, black and white fur rapidly covering his body. Tala was only seconds behind, a tail sprouting. Footsteps echoed on the floor, coming straight towards the hiding area. They quickly glanced at each other, knowing that being caught half shifted would be the death of them.

Tala scrabbled for the area behind the dresser as fast as he could with legs that were half wolf half-human. Rei glanced up, barely able to see the rafters in the darkness. He tensed and grabbed the wood, hauling himself up to crouch on the rafter, finishing his shift once he was balanced.

A small green skinned creature with bat-like ears came into the room, carrying a spear. It glanced around the room once, before leaving again, the door slightly ajar. Rei dropped from his perch and shook himself, fur falling into place.

Tala slipped out from behind the dresser, tongue lolling out in happy wolfish grin. He jerked his head towards the door. Rei nodded and the two shifters slipped out of the room, intent on finding Kai.

-------

Rei sneezed as they came into an ill-lit corridor. The smell of blood hung thickly in the air and both shifters could barely make out Kai's smell. The corridor stretched out for what seemed forever, doors lining both sides. Tala moved to the first door and sniffed around the edges. With a sigh he moved to the next door, wishing there was a quicker way to find the slate haired shifter.

The tiger followed after the wolf, sniffing at the doors. He was exhausted. The three shifts had drained him and he was feeling exceptionally light headed. He didn't think he had enough strength to search the entire hallway. And the stench of blood wasn't helping any.

He stopped in his tracks, the blood reminding him of something Dranzer had told him. _"You will be forced to follow the blood bond."_ Rei had forgotten the blood bond. The distance between them had caused his connection with Kai to be so tenuous that it seemed almost nonexistent. But when he was conceivably only three feet from his mate, the bond should be strong enough that he could find Kai in seconds.

Rei sat and curled his tail around his paws, ignoring the strange look Tala gave him. Right now he needed to be absolutely focused. He closed his eyes, searching for the spot in his mind where the bond tingled, a silent sign of Kai's life. Had his mate been killed he would have known.

The tingling intensified and in his mind he could see a rough outline of the hallway, one door outlined with a faint red glow. He shook his head, the picture disappearing. Tala was staring at him, blue eyes silently questioning.

Rei shifted back and smiled, golden eyes glowing with happiness. "I know where he is!" He ran to the door, soft-shoes silent on the stone floor. "Kai?" The sound of something scraping on the floor reached his ears. "Rei?" His mate's soothing, deep voice was slightly harsh from disuse.

The raven-haired shifter yanked the door open and threw himself into Kai's arms. Kai didn't smell like roses but at the moment he didn't care. He was just glad to know that Kai was in one piece. "I missed you." Kai pulled Rei closer, running his hands up and down the smaller teen's back. "I missed you too."

There was a slight scuff and Kai looked up to find Tala, still in wolf form at the door, tongue lolling out in a grin. "Good to see you to." Rei pulled back from his mate. "Let's go. This place is creepy." He quickly shifted back to tiger, feeling more comfortable.

Tala and Rei watched with expectant eyes, waiting for Kai to shift. Mahogany eyes slid shut as he pictured his favorite shift next to the phoenix. Thick muscles layered over his own, adding bulk. His body lengthened a tiger like tail appearing. Red and black fur sprouted, making him look like a shaggy tiger with a wolf's muzzle. Retractable claws slid free, clinking softly on the stone floor.

He took a deep breath of the stale dungeon air. His sensitive nose sorted through the conflicting smells with ease. The mage, the mage's creatures, Rei and Tala's shifted scent, and the fast fading scent of Rei as a human. There was something about Rei's scent that smelled slightly familiar, but strange. It made him want to curl up around his mate and never let anyone near him.

Kai moved next to Rei, nuzzling his face into the black and white fur, tongue smoothing down the fur in an effort to convey his feelings. Rei, slightly confused by his mate's actions just stood there, head resting on Kai's shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes, leaning against each other, basking in each others presence.

Tala made a sound that sounded like a cross between a sneeze and a growl. One mahogany eye opened and Tala nodded towards the fall end of the hall where the shadows of several of the _magnifigured_ were visible. With a final lick, Kai drew back from Rei, and the three shifters moved back into the cell. Keen eyes watching as the creatures passed the hallway.

They slipped out of the cell and down the hallway, treading silently. They where near the end of the corridor when Tala, who was at the back stopped. He looked at the closest door, head cocked to the side. The wolf shifted back, resting a hand on the door.

Kai also shifted back closely followed by Rei. "Tala, we don't have time for you to screw around." The redhead didn't answer, blue eyes thoughtful. Kai glanced at his mate, mahogany eyes slightly dilated with stress. Rei smiled, running a gentle hand through Kai's hair.

Tala broke the silence, voice low. "It's a shifter." He pushed the door open. The shifter was sitting against the far wall, eyes focused on Tala. He looked  to be the same age as Kai and Tala. His eyes were a pale, almost white silver and his hair was lavender. A bruise decorated his left cheek.

The redheaded shifter stepped into the cell, Kai a step behind. "Bryan!" the lavender haired teen smiled slightly. "Kai. If you're here, I have no doubt my tribe has ceased to exist." Rei  and Tala glanced at Kai, both of  them utterly confused. The slate haired shifter noticed their confusion.

"Bryan Kuznetsov, heir to the Teruam Tribe. We've known each other for a number of years." Kai glanced at Tala, a slight smirk curling his lips. "Poor Tala feeling betrayed?" The redhead shrugged, eyes still focused on Bryan. "No. Can we get going?" Without an answer he started shifting.

Kai glanced over at Rei, bewildered by Tala's behavior. His mate smiled, golden eyes shining with happiness. "You know exactly why he's acting that way. Think!" the older teen shook his head and shifted. He wanted to do nothing but sleep for the next three days.

 Bryan was the last to shift. His body elongated and small silver scales covered all exposed skin. Wings sprouted from his back, quickly followed by a long, cat-like tail. He stretched, wingtips brushing against the walls. The lavender haired shifter folded his wings with a smug look at Kai.

The slate haired shifter ignored him. Bryan had a flare for using shifts that were functional and tended to lean towards flamboyant. His choice of a dracat proved it. Dracats were a cross between a firedrake and a mountain cat of some kind. Their colors covered both ends of the spectrum and were rumored to be incredibly intelligent.

Kai started down the hallway, searching for an exit. The feeling that they were being watched seemed to increase with each step they took. He came to a sudden stop, his fangs glistening in the low light as a much hated scent reached his nose. It was a mixture of blood, magic and iron, a scent that he would never forget.

A light nip at his tail brought him back to the real world and he turned to find Rei watching him with concerned eyes. He could barely see Tala over his mate's shoulder and he could see that Tala was also worried about his behavior. A half open door was sticking out into the hallway. Kai cautiously peered in, ready to attack if something was in the room.

His keen senses told him that the room was empty. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and shifted. Rei joined him, golden eyes quizzical. "Kai, what's wrong?" The slate haired shifter shrugged. "I feel like we're being watched." Tala joined them, blue eyes slightly narrowed. "I agree."

He glanced at Bryan who was standing by the door, silver eyes scanning the hallway. "There's nothing following us." Kai and Tala exchanged a quick look over Rei's head. The redhead nodded and went to talk to Bryan. Kai pulled his mate closer, resting his hands on his shoulders. "Rei, I want you to leave."

Rei's golden eyes widened in shock, his mouth starting to open in protest.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Well, it's been a long journey but I've finally finished this story. I hope you all enjoy it.

Kai rested a hand over Rei's mouth, mahogany eyes neutral. "Rei I don't want you to argue with me. The mage needs to be killed. You have to leave. I can't have you here. You'd be a liability." Golden eyes flared with anger and the raven haired shifter nipped his mate's hand.

The slate haired teen drew his hand back and looked at it. A small bit of pinched flesh was the only hint of what had happened. He rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. "You have something to say."

Rei glared at his mate, fangs peeking out. "I do. I didn't follow you all this way to have you run off again! I'm going to follow you and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Kai was just about to give in when Tala pulled him away.

The two shifters conversed in tones too soft for the neko-jin to hear. Rei glanced at the door to find Bryan also watching Tala and Kai. The lavender haired caught Rei's look and shrugged before going back to watching the hallway.

Kai glanced at his mate, just barely managing to hide his shock. Rei was still glaring at him, golden eyes seeming to glow in the low light. His hair had come unbraided and it hung around him like a living cloak.

Tala tapped him on the shoulder and Kai turned his attention back to his friend. He nodded once in an agreement. The redhead smiled in support before he moved to stand with Bryan. The slate haired shifter dragged Rei into the corner furthest from the other two shifters.

He rested one hand on his mate's waist and cupped his chin with the other. "Rei, I love you." With sure fingers he pressed at the mark on Rei's neck. The raven haired shifter's eyes fluttered and he collapsed into Kai's arms.

The slate haired shifter slowly lowered Rei to the floor before looking at Tala. "He's going to be pissed when he wakes up." Tala shrugged blue eyes sad. "I know. But, it's the best for him. Bryan and I will get him out of here."

Kai nodded before he left the room, his stride confident.

Kai slunk down the hallways, his every sense attuned to his surroundings. After several close encounters with the imps in the halls, he had decided that it would be much safer to travel in a shape that had better senses.

The shifter peered around the corner, mahogany eyes drawn to the large iron door at the end of the hallway. The door was partially open. He took a deep breath, the mage's scent filling the small area.

His eyes combed through the shadows, seeking out a hidden presence. This seemed too easy. By now the mage had to know that he had escaped. He had no doubt that some kind of warding spell had been placed on the door.

Kai moved forward, the feeling of being watched driving him on. He slipped into the room and shifted back, mahogany eyes focused on the mage. The mage's back was to the door. He was mumbling something and the faint sound of stone against stone filled the small room.

Suddenly the sound stopped and the mage turned, black eyes shining. He set the mortar and pestle down and took a step towards the shifter, robe softly swishing. "It's nice to see you. I was wondering why it had taken so long for you to get here. I know you can't get lost," He smirked. "Not with all of those shapes at your disposal."

Kai shrugged, arms folded across his chest. "I got a little caught up." The mage nodded and pulled a slim, jeweled rod from his sleeve. "I know. It was you're little mate wasn't it? And you released my present for the King of Maienai. He's not going to be happy."

The slate haired shifter smirked, mahogany eyes neutral. "I'm not worrying about it. No one is going to be around to tell him about Bryan's escape." The mage spun the rod in his fingers the jewels flashing in the light. "We'll have to see about that."

Before Kai could react a slim jet of red light lanced at the teen. A flash of blinding light filled the room, blinding the mage. When the whiteness had faded away Kai was unharmed, mahogany eyes wide with shock. Floating in front of him was a picture of a wyvern in front of a lighting bolt.

The mage's rod dropped to the floor as he stepped back. He held his hands up and kept moving back, lips frantically chanting an unheard spell. The glyph in front of Kai enlarged and the wyvern stretched its neck out, mouth gaping wide.

With an inhuman screech the legless dragon swallowed the mage before erupting in a fireball of small green sparks.

Rei slowly came awake, wondering why it was so warm out. He reached out blindly hand coming in contact with soft, silky fur. The neko-jin moved closer to Driger and nearly jumped out of his skin when a body pressed against his back. A cold nose was pressed against his nose and a coarse haired tail brushed against his arm.

"Wolborg, back off." The wolf let out a huff and got to his feet. Rei sat up and leaned against Driger, still feeling slightly woozy. His vision cleared and he looked around, feeling that something was missing.

Bryan was standing near a half finished wall, talking to a massive silver falcon. Tala was standing further away one hand petting Wolborg's ears as the wolf and Dranzer talked. The neko-jin finally realized why it seemed so empty. "Where's Kai?"

Tala and Bryan looked at the younger shifter before exchanging a quick glance. Tala knelt next to the neko-jin, one hand brushing back some of Rei's hair. "Well...he's-"

"Right here." Rei shot to his feet, nearly knocking Tala over in the process. Kai hit the ground, arms wrapped around Rei. The younger shifter was purring, in sharp contrast to the hot tears that were falling on Kai's skin. Rei rested his head on Kai's shoulder. "If you ever do that again, I'm going to have Driger eat you."

Kai kissed the top of Rei's head and fell to the ground, mahogany eyes closed. "Don't worry. I never want to repeat this experience again."

Kai tightened the sash of his robe before joining Rei on the bed. They had stopped in a town, deciding that Bryan and Kai needed rest. Both of the shifters had argued, saying that it would be best for them to get back to the tribe. It wasn't until Dranzer and Falborg had threatened them that they had finally given in.

The first thing they had done when they got to town was to get new clothing everybody. Kai's old pair had several burned holes in it, though he had refused to tell his companions how they had come to be.

Rei crawled under the blankets and turned sleepy eyes on Kai. "Either get in bed or leave. I want to sleep." The slate haired shifter laughed and slipped in next to his mate and spooned him.

The sound of footsteps in the hall reached their ears and Rei giggled. Kai propped himself on one elbow, eyes focused on his mate. "What the hell is so funny?" The neko-jin smiled. "That's Tala and Bryan. Give it a minute." Kai settled himself back down and waited.

Several seconds later he was rewarded with the sound of someone hitting the wall. He buried his face in the pillow and sighed, trying to figure out why Rei found the whole situation so funny. "You have realized that he'll be impossible to deal with tomorrow, right."

The neko-jin nodded and snuggled further into the blankets. "I do. At least now he won't be so lonely." The slate haired teen nodded and rested a hand of Rei's stomach, eyes closed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kai could feel Rei shrug. "I didn't want to worry you. Goodnight." The two slowly drifted to sleep, content for the first time in days.


End file.
